Emily and Amanda
by SpicySugar
Summary: SEQUEL TO ME AND EMILY! Amanda and Emily are now enrolled in Hogwarts, what kind of trouble . . . erm, I mean, FUN will they get themselves into? R&R! (crappy sumary, I know, but those of you who have read Me and Emily know it's gonna be good!)
1. Default Chapter

AN: THE SEQUEL IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! After WEEKS of waiting, the sequel is finally here! (Well, if you count the time between chapter 15 and the sequel, it's only a few hours, lol, but from chapter 14, it's weeks. I think anyway . . .) Anywho, I am hoping to get just as many if not more reviews for this story as with Me and Emily. And, I warn you: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY STORY ME AND EMILY BECAUSE IT WILL NOT MAKE SENSE! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ME AND EMILY AND ARE READING THIS, GO INTO MY PROFILE AND READ ME AND EMILY FIRST! Okies, now that's out of my system! Anywho, on with the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter but I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Harry Potter but I don't own Harry Potter but, in fact, I DO! (But I do what?)  
  
Okies, new border for this story, I'm tired of 0o0o0, so this time we'll do =/=/=, okies?  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ =/=/=/=/=  
  
Hermione lay on her and Draco's king-size bed in Malfoy Manor on a bright summer morning, staring at the ceiling, thinking, only vaguely aware of Draco's sleeping form beside her. It had been exactly ten years since her wedding to Draco Malfoy on this day. Ten years ago, she had said those two simple words, "I do," and had become Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. She and Jim had debated on whether or not Emily should keep Jim's last name or take Draco's, and decided that she should keep Jim's last name, since she could really only legally have Draco's last name if Draco adopted her, making him her father, and Jim nor Draco wanted that. {AN: Trust me on this one, my mom and dad had the same debate when they divorced, and I ended up taking my dad's last name.} Draco accepted the fact that Emily was not his daughter and would be appalled if was considered such, just as Hermione was not Amanda's mother and would not hear of becoming her mother. A small smile played on Hermione lips as she flashed back to her wedding day. {AN: Just so you know, I'm making Hermione's wedding almost exactly like my Aunt's back in April. And remember, the corny description of their wedding in the first story was only a filler, the REAL wedding is NOTHING like that!}  
  
=/=**FLASHBACK**=/=  
  
Hermione stood in front of the full length mirror in the guest bedroom of Malfoy Manor, admiring her wedding dress, while Ginny, her maid of honor, and Julie, her bridesmaid, were fussing over her dress and hair, not even bothering to care about their own looks. The two of them were wearing very light blue, strapless dresses that touched the floor and they both had their hair done up in elegant curls pinned into a beautiful bun, with a few locks surrounding their faces. Hermione looked the same, only she had a tiara on, her dress was white, slightly more elegant, and it had a train. She and the bridesmaids had bouquets of fresh flowers of various sorts, all baby blue. These, however, had been discarded in the bay window while Ginny and Julie fussed over Hermione.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you look absolutely stunning! You couldn't be more perfect!" said Ginny, smoothing out Hermione's train.  
  
"I whole-heartedly agree, Hermione you look wonderful!" gushed Julie.  
  
"As do yourselves," said Hermione, turning around and looking at them.  
  
"The photographer will be here any minute, Hermione, you'd better get your bouquet," said Ginny, glancing at the clock in the room. No sooner had she said this then there was a knock on the closed and locked bedroom door.  
  
"Who is it?" chorused Ginny and Julie.  
  
"Damian Lutter, the photographer, I promise I'm not Draco," came a playful male voice. All the same, Ginny went to the door and opened it a tiny crack and peered out to see a fairly handsome man standing there in a suit. But, just to be sure . . .  
  
"Pudding," said Ginny. The photographer looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
"Okay then, you're not Draco," said Ginny, opening the door so the photographer could come into the room. "He always cracks up every time someone says the word 'pudding'," explained Ginny. {AN: Like me!}  
  
"Right then," he said, glancing at Ginny uneasily and then focusing on Hermione. "Okay miss, the groom isn't scheduled to arrive for another 45 minutes, so we have plenty of time for pictures of you alone on the grounds before he gets here, all right?"  
  
"Right," said Hermione.  
  
"Now, if you'll follow me," he said, stepping out of the room.  
  
"Can Ginny and Julie come as well?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Certainly, but we aren't doing pictures with the bridesmaids until after the ceremony," said Damian.  
  
"Oh, that's all right, we just want to watch," said Julie as she and Ginny followed Hermione out of the room. After half an hour of taking pictures on the grounds with much posing and smiling, the walkie-talkie the photographer had on his waist crackled and Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley's voice: "Mother Hawk to Kodak1! Mother Hawk to Kodak1!" He picked it up.  
  
"Kodak1 here, what's up Mother Hawk?" he said into it.  
  
"Groom and groomsmen at 3:00! Draco, Harry, Ron, and Jim got here early! Get Hermione inside, and FAST! I'll try to stall them!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the walkie-talkie. Hermione deduced that everyone who wasn't in the ceremony had worked out codenames for each other and were all stationed around the Manor, waiting for this or that to happen and notify one another about it.  
  
"Inside Miss Hermione! Quickly!" said Damian, he quickly ushered Hermione inside the front doors, Ginny and Julie close behind, and not a second too soon, as Draco, Ron, and Harry came around the front corner of the Mansion just then, and they were heading strait for the front doors.  
  
"Hermioine and bridesmaids safely inside, Mother Hawk, 10-4." No sooner had Damian finished speaking into the walkie-talkie that it crackled once again. Hermione heard a new voice on it this time, a man's voice.  
  
"Father Hawk to Kodak1! Father Hawk to Kodak1!" and Hermione recognized Mr. Weasley's voice. Damian once again spoke into his walkie-talkie.  
  
"Kodak1 here," he said.  
  
"Draco, Harry, Ron, and Jim are headed strait for the front doors! Hermione needs to get back into the bedroom or at least out of sight before they come in! The are approximately 50 meters away from the front doors!" came Mr. Weasley's urgent voice. Damian paled.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny, Julie! Upstairs, quickly!" he said, and Ginny apparated on the spot while Hermione and Julie headed for the marble staircase and started climbing rapidly. No sooner had Julie's dress whipped out of sight than the front door opened and Draco, Ron, Harry, and Jim came casually walking in, dressed in tuxedos, chatting animatedly.  
  
"Man, I can't wait to see Hermione, I don't see why she has to be so secretive," said Draco.  
  
"It's superstition, it's said that if the groom sees the bride's dress that it's bad luck," said Harry.  
  
"And plus, it would spoil the surprise!" said Ron. Draco just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I've been through this once before, with the same woman no less, and I know exactly how you feel," said Jim. They continued walking into the lounge, where they all flopped onto couches and chairs, continuing to chat.  
  
In the meanwhile, Hermione, Ginny, Julie, and Damian were safely back in the guest bedroom.  
  
"Hermione successfully hidden, Father Hawk, 10-4," said Damian into the walkie-talkie. He then noticed Hermione and Julie's sweating bodies and slightly disheveled hair.  
  
"Miss Hermione! Miss Julie! The both of you are ruining your impressive looks!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" said Hermione, glancing in the mirror. She whipped out her wand and did a charm on herself and Julie that removed the sweat from their bodies, and then did a charm to make their hair go to back to way it was before they had take dashed away from the front gardens.  
  
"How about now, Damian?" asked Julie.  
  
"Much better, ladies. My compliments to you both, you look stunning," he said. "I had better be off, I need to prepare my camera for the ceremony. I shall see you ladies in a half hour," he said, walking out the door. Hermione locked it as soon as he closed it.  
  
"That was close!" she said, sitting down gingerly on the bed.  
  
"You aren't kidding! If Draco had seen your dress it would have ruined the whole wedding!" exclaimed Julie, sitting next to her.  
  
"I feel kinda bad, since I was able to apparate right up here but you two had to run the whole way," said Ginny sheepishly, sitting down on Hermione's other side.  
  
"Oh, it's all right, Gin," said Hermione. She was really starting to feel nervous, but she didn't know why. After all, she loved Draco! So why should she be nervous about making at official?  
  
=/=  
  
Half an hour passed in no time, and a knock on the door told Hermione that it was time to start the ceremony. Ginny again went to peek out the door, and answered the caller with an angry, "Who the bloody hell are you?" which made Hermione and Julie jump up from the bed to investigate. When Hermione saw who this mysterious person was, she nearly fainted.  
  
Nearly.  
  
Thankfully, she managed to hold onto consciousness and said faintly, "Dad?" The man simply smiled.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, it's me. Your mother is out on the lawn with the rest of the guests, waiting for your entrance," he said, still smiling.  
  
"But, but I thought you – because of Jim – and – and . . ." stuttered Hermione.  
  
He chuckled. "We've long gotten over that. I couldn't let you get married again without me walking you down the aisle," he said.  
  
"Wow, this is just such a wonderful surprise!" she said, and hugged her father.  
  
"Now, now, there will be plenty of time for catching up later, right now we have to do down to the back gardens," he said, and he led Hermione, Ginny, and Julie downstairs to the back doors, where Amanda, the chosen flower girl, was waiting.  
  
"Hi Mya!" she said eagerly.  
  
"Hi, Amanda!" greeted Hermione.  
  
"Hi Auntie Ginny! Hi Mummy!" she continued. Ginny and Julie each greeted Amanda with a hug and kiss.  
  
"Now, ladies, Amanda will go first, spreading around the rose petals," at this, Amanda squealed with excitement, "and stand at the altar. Then, Julie will go next, walking slowly, and stand to the right of Amanda closer to the preacher, and then Ginny will follow Julie, standing to the right of her, and then, lastly, I'll walk down with Hermione," said Hermione's dad. "Now, at the end, Amanda will walk out first with Jim, then Julie with Ron, and then Ginny with Harry, and lastly Hermione with Draco. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," chorused Hermione, Ginny, Julie and Amanda.  
  
"All right then, here we go," he said, and then pulled open the door, making sure Hermione, Ginny, and Julie were hidden from sight, and let Amanda walk out. She went gaily skipping down the aisle, throwing rose petals everywhere. Once she was at the altar with the preacher, Draco, Ron, Harry, and Jim, Julie walked out and slowly went down the aisle, making sure to smile so the photographer could get a good picture, as he was standing off to the side, ready to snap pictures. Once she was next to Amanda, she faced forward and saw Ginny walk out and slowly make her way down the aisle, she, too, was smiling broadly. Then, the preacher said, "All rise!" and as everyone rose from their seats the Bridal music started playing, and everyone turned around and craned their necks to get a good look at Hermione come out of the Manor, arm in arm with her dad. Julie and Ginny saw Draco gasp at how marvelous she looked. She and her dad gradually walked down the aisle, and Hermione was sure that the photographer took at least fifty pictures. Once they reached the altar, Hermione's dad kissed her on the cheek and went to sit in the front row of seats. {AN: as I'm writing this I can just picture my aunt's wedding perfectly.} She turned to face Draco and could just barely hold in a giggle on the look of his face: a mixture of shock, awe, and nervousness.  
  
The ceremony went very smoothly, and before Hermione knew it, she and Draco had stuttered through "I will" and "I do," they had passionately kissed, and the Bridal March was playing. She watched in a daze as Amanda walked back down the aisle next to Jim, Julie and Ron went to the center of the altar, linked arms, and walked back up to the Manor, and Ginny and Harry did the same thing, closely followed by Hermione and Draco. It was finally sinking in: she was Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.  
  
=/=**END FLASHBACK**=/=  
  
Hermione smiled as she reminisced. Now she was a stay-at-home mom, but would only be so for the rest of the summer. Amanda had already been at Hogwarts two years and was starting her third come September, and Emily would be starting this year. Once the house was devoid of children, she'd have nothing to do for the year. She had decided to go back to working at Flourish and Blotts during the year while Draco was at work with the Ministry of Magic, so she wouldn't be stuck at home staring at four walls. She glanced at her bedside clock and saw with shock that it was 9:30 and she still was in bed and still in her nightgown. She was just about to get out of bed and get dressed when her door burst open and in came Emily and Amanda, each holding a tray full of breakfast food.  
  
"Happy Anniversary!" they chorused. Hermione looked over at Draco and nudged him awake.  
  
"Hmm? Whaa?" he mumbled sleepily, but brightened when he saw Hermione nod toward the doorway and he caught sight of his two little girls holding breakfast trays, looking like little angels.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Dad," said Amanda, at the same time that Emily said "Happy Anniversary, Mum," and they both placed the trays they were holding in front of their parents. Hermione saw that her contained scrambled eggs, toast, and a bowl of fruit, along with a glass of milk and a pink rose, while Draco's contained a plateful of pancakes and sausage links, a glass of orange juice, and a red rose.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, we don't need house-elves, we have children!" he said, more to Emily and Amanda than Hermione. The two girls giggled and then left the room, whispering. While Hermione and Draco enjoyed their breakfasts specially prepared with their own favorite foods, Hermione got to thinking.  
  
"Draco, they've never been this nice on our anniversary, I think something's up," she said.  
  
"What could they possibly do? Amanda's only just finished her second year of Hogwarts, after all," said Draco.  
  
"That's true, but she was sorted into Slytherin, which means she has cunning," said Hermione.  
  
"This is true, but don't worry about it, 'Mione! Just enjoy this wonderful service while you can, because it only lasts for a day!" said Draco. Hermione decided this was the smart thing and continued to eat her breakfast-in-bed.  
  
Once Hermione and Draco had polished off the last of their meal, Hermione looked up from her plate to look at Draco lovingly, but instead, she saw herself! 'Wait a minute, I must be hallucinating, how I can be seeing myself when I'm right here?' she thought. She blinked a few times, but she still saw herself, lying back on Draco's pillow, eyes closed in relaxation.  
  
"Erm, Draco?" she asked, but it was not her voice that came out of her mouth.  
  
It was Draco's.  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ =/=/=/=/=  
  
AN: {evil laugh} MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! It looks like Amanda and Emily are Hogwarts' next pranksters! What is up with Draco and Hermione? What did they do to them? Will they ever get back to normal? {My lord, this sounds corny.} Review so I can write the next chapter and you will see! Now, REVIEW!!!! (Just for the record, I had approximately 30 reviews for my first chapter with Me and Emily.) 


	2. Anniversary Presents

AN: Okay, now that I've tortured you all long enough with the evil cliffie and you have had plenty of time to offer me suggestions as to what the heck happened (i.e. polyjuice potion, voice switching spell, etc.), which were all WRONG, I can let you get on with the chapter after some shout-outs!  
  
**feltonisahottie** - yeah, I'm gonna have Harry and Ron be in this story a little more. And I love that border, I used to use it a lot, but ff.net doesn't allow me to have asterisks or little squigglys in my stories anymore. And did you say "please" enough times?

**Draco's Winged Heart** - not sure on that yet, I gotta think about that . . .

**Satan Barbie** - I really like reading your reviews, they're very entertaining.

**AlanPatty07** - Well, I got 31 reviews (not including mine, lol), so wanting 30 wasn't so drastic after all, was it?

**Hippie1212** - you have to wait a couple more chapters before you can see what house Emily will be in!

**HPFanatic04** - your pretty smart to be able to figure out my plot before I can . . .

**yaminy-grint** - see respose for Hippe1212

And now, THE LIST of all the reviewers I didn't have a coment for!

**scholcomp25, rocket4477, thedarkside45, PadfootObsessed329, LylaLou, NeLLy22, junkie323, A Sly Fan, MissyNoGrace, Emily Malfoy, kp13, Aelita-Fan-426, SainNikki, Hi Im Crazy, Princess Chisu, Eve Granger, Idiot.On.The.Edge, dreamingmaggie, Sarahamanda, pixidust009, ccb-ig, **and **Sweet Slytherin**!!!!!!

Okay, I'm sorry if I spelled anything wrong in someone's penname, but I'm doing the shout-outs at 2:30 in the morning, so cut me some slack, okay? And you won't be getting an update for a week or two, since I'll be on summer vacations. I'll be home for 4th of July weekend, so I'll try to update then, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: blah  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ =/=/=/=/=  
  
Hermione looked on in shock as she saw herself answer "What?" and then herself sit bolt upright and open her eyes.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" asked herself, which she presumed was Draco in her body.  
  
"Yes . . . I suppose that I look like you?" she asked herself who was Draco. This was weird.  
  
"Yes, and it's extremely confusing. You were right when you said something was up. I think we need to have a talk with our daughters," said Draco in Hermione's body. "What do you think they did?"  
  
"It was probably a switching solution, but Amanda is only in second year, how could she manage the talent to do that?" mused Hermione in Draco's body.  
  
"I don't know and I don't much care right now. I want Amanda and Emily in here this instant!" he said.  
  
Hermione sighed and then magnified her voice so it carried through the whole house. "EMILY CASEY JENKINS AND AMANDA KATHERINE MALFOY, GET INTO THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL BE THE NEXT INGREDIENT IN DRACO'S NEW POTION!" She giggled in spite of herself, judging on the fact that she was sort of talking in third person, since she was in Draco's body. He worked in the Potions section of the Ministry of Magic. (Shocking, isn't it? NOT!) A minute later, both Amanda and Emily came shuffling into the room, heads bowed.  
  
"What did you do to us?" demanded Draco, who was in Hermione's body.  
  
"Well, mummy, we – we were just having some fun . . ." started Emily.  
  
"I'm not your mummy, as you well know, I'm your step-dad. Don't you play dumb," said Draco again.  
  
"Right, well, dad, we – we just wanted to – to have a little fun – like – like Em said, we – we didn't think you'd get this mad . . ." stuttered Amanda, speaking to Hermione's body which contained Draco's mind. {AN: scary thought . . .}  
  
"Amanda Katherine, you know well enough what your father's temper can be like, and mine as well, when tested," said Hermione, who to an innocent bystander could be mistaken for Draco.  
  
"We're sorry, mummy," said Emily, looking very small and humble, and, indeed, very sorry. Hermione wanted to get up and hug her and say everything was all right, but she knew too well her daughter's tactics.  
  
"I'm sure you are, and I'm sure you're never going to do it again in the near future, but just to be sure, you're both grounded for a week," said Hermione.  
  
"A WEEK!?" shrieked Amanda.  
  
"It'll be two if you keep that up," said Draco. Amanda shut her mouth immediately.  
  
"What are we grounded from?" asked Emily meekly.  
  
"Well, for Amanda, I'd say no Quidditch," said Draco.  
  
"WHAT?!? Dad!" started Amanda.  
  
"No buts."  
  
"And for Emily . . . well . . . Em, what part did you play in this? I'm sure your sister did most of the scheming and the actually potion or spell or whatever it was, so what did you do?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"I helped with the potion, like, I got stuff that 'manda needed for it, and I helped with a little bit of the planning, and I went along with it . . ." said Emily softly.  
  
"Well, that merits a slightly less harsh punishment, since it was your sister's idea, I presume?" said Draco, and Amanda nodded, looking at her shoes as if they could get her out of her punishment.  
  
"Well, then I suppose we can ban Emily from seeing or talking to any friends for a few days. That seem reasonable to you?" said Hermione to Draco, who nodded his – er, her, head. "That's settled, then. Now, we'd very much appreciate it if the two of you gave us the name of the potion you used so your father can brew an antidote?"  
  
"It was just a simple switching solution, Mya," said Amanda.  
  
"Okay then. You're dismissed," said Hermione. Once Emily and Amanda had left the room, Hermione turned to her husband. "How long does the antidote to a 'simple' switching solution take to brew?"  
  
"About an hour, we should be back to ourselves before lunch," said Draco, smiling.  
  
"Good. What an anniversary present. I hope they have some fairly more decent ones waiting for us downstairs."  
  
"So do I. Now, we'd better get down to the potions lab. Between Hogwarts' two best potions students, we might even be able to brew it before the hour's up."  
  
=/=/=/=  
  
Once Draco and Hermione were back to their normal selves and Emily and Amanda had been given one of Draco's famous lectures on good behavior {AN: like my dad does to me, yuck . . .}, the two girls presented Hermione and Draco with a small mountain of gifts.  
  
"Oh my! Where in heaven's name did you get the Galleons to buy all these?" said Hermione, eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"From a . . . reliable source," said Amanda.  
  
"Or two," added Emily. They were both smirking. Emily had picked up the Malfoy smirk from Amanda, and you'd think they were blood related if it were not for Emily's brunette hair and blue eyes in contrast to Amanda's blonde hair and hazel eyes. Hermione eyed them, but started on the pile of gifts anyway.  
  
Many paper scraps and a pile of presents later, Hermione and Draco were looking like two little kids who were just given sacks full of Honeydukes best candy. Hermione had to say that they must have gone to some lengths to get the things they did. Rather than the typical anniversary presents of cards and hearts, they had gotten them a multitude of things that they had loved from their childhood, including boxes of their favorite candy, muggle or magic, several books and eagle feather quills for Hermione, and a pack of exploding snap cards and a wizard chess set for Draco, plus matching locket-pendants that had their names inscribed on the outside, then on the inside left a picture of the two of them, and on the inside right an inscription of their Hogwarts house.  
  
"I must say, had the two of you not slipped a switching solution into our breakfast drinks, this would have been the best anniversary of the ten we've had," said Draco, smiling.  
  
Even Amanda and Emily cracked small smiles. "Thanks, dad," said Amanda.  
  
"Or should we say 'you're welcome'?" said Emily playfully.  
  
"But I'm still curious, where did you get the money – and the knowledge – to get these gifts?" said Draco.  
  
Amanda and Emily glanced at each other. "Well, we went around to a couple pf your old school friends . . ." started Amanda, and Draco flinched.  
  
"Please tell me that you didn't go to anyone from Slytherin house?" he said.  
  
"Oh, no, Amanda knew better than that," said Emily, looking fondly at her sister.  
  
"I did ask Professor Snape a few questions, though," said Amanda. "Anyway, your old school mates, like Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, told us a lot of the stuff you liked as teenagers."  
  
"And what about the money? Your allowance certainly didn't go this far, you'd have to have been saving up since last September!" said Hermione.  
  
"Like we said: reliable sources," said Emily.  
  
"You do know that we can ground you again if you don't tell us?" said Draco.  
  
"Daddy! That's not fair!" said Amanda. Emily, however, looked fearfully at her stepfather.  
  
"Okay, okay, we'll tell you!" she said. Amanda glared at her. "Well, I'll tell you anyway. Uncle Harry gave us a good bit, since he's rich, but most of it came from a rather – unexpected – source."  
  
"Apparently, Uncle Harry told two other people about our surprise for you two, and they, of course, insisted on assisting Hogwarts' next pranksters," said Amanda, with a slight twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Wait a minute, did the Weasley twins help you out?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, in all honesty, yes. They gave us a lot of the stuff we needed – including the idea – for the switching solution, and they gave us quite a good bit of money to buy the gifts for you," said Emily.  
  
"Wait a minute, Fred and George Weasley came up with this crazy scheme?" said Draco, sitting up a little straighter. Amanda and Emily nodded. Hermione heard Draco mumble something that sounded a lot like "no good Weasleys" before she turned to Emily and Amanda.  
  
"Well, I'll have to have a little chat with Gred and Forge and see how they thought this would be a satisfactory anniversary present," she said with a smile. "Your punishments are not lessened, however." Emily and Amanda, who had been looking hopeful, looked sullen again.  
  
"I have no doubt in thinking that the Weasley twins are very hopeful that the two of you will follow in their footsteps and become Hogwarts' next generation of pranksters," said Draco.  
  
"Did you know that your Uncle Harry's dad and three of his friends were considered the best Hogwarts pranksters of all time?" said Hermione. Emily and Amanda looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Really?" they said in unison.  
  
"Yes, they most certainly were. They all had codenames for each other, too, because they were Animagi. Harry's dad, James, was called Prongs, because he turned into a stag, Harry's godfather, Sirius, was Padfoot, as he turned into a Grim, Peter was Wormtail, since he turned into a rat, and Remus was Moony because he was a werewolf!" said Hermione spookily. Emily and Amanda gasped.  
  
"A werewolf?" said Amanda.  
  
"Really?" asked Emily.  
  
"Yes, really. They created a map, a map for all future generations of magical mischief makers . . ."  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ =/=/=/=  
  
AN: Sorry, it's a TAD bit shorter than normal, but I think it was rather good! How'd ya like their "funds" for Hermione and Draco's presents? The only way I'll know is if you REVIEW!! LOTS AND LONG! (I like long reviews!)


	3. Pointless Arguments

AN: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! I've left you guys waiting for nearly three weeks! I can't BELIEVE how undisciplined I've been . . . but here's a list that can partly redeem myself for why I haven't been updating:  
  
-I'm moving  
  
-Summer camp  
  
-the beach  
  
HOWEVER, I have no excuse for not updating this past week, since I've been home all day, bored. So, you all can feel free to use those torches and pitchforks I gave you at the end of Me and Emily. I'll try to make up for it with lots and lots of shout-outs, though!:  
  
**Maggy A.** - wow, even I didn't find so many problems with my plot . . . well, here goes:

-the girls are pranksters at heart, so naturally they'd accept Fred and George's idea, even with being raised by Hermione. (Fred and George were raised by Mrs. Weasley, remember, and they still ended up pranksters)

-Draco and Hermione are only 29, just be patient . . .

-Amanda is a Malfoy, and no Malfoy has ever been sorted anywhere but Slytherin, so I think the Sorting Hat was willing to make an exception.

-No, Hermione had not had her apparation lisence at the time of her and Draco's wedding.

-good point with the spell vs. potion thing, my fault for overlooking that . . .

-Why shouldn't Harry be the best man? After all, Draco had gotten much more friendly with Harry, Ron, and Jim, and plus he's got no other friends anyway.

**ilovetom** - I thought adding the twins was a nice twist . . .

**HPFanatic04** - I think I can let your mistake slide, no one is perfect. And, the "one thing you found wrong" doesn't make any sense. I'll copy and paste it, here is EXACTLY what you said: "1 thing I found wrong though. 'Well, I'll have to have a little chat with Gred and Forge and see how they thought this would be a satisfactory anniversary present,'   
Was that susposed to be 'Gred and Forge' or did you just mess up?"

Yes, it was supposed to be Gred and Forge, which is exactly what I typed. Explanation, please?

**Athena884** - yes, that's going to be the bulk of the story, the girls at Hogwarts. And, you not reviewing Me and Emily because this story was already posted is understandable. (I do the same kind of thing!)

**feltonisahottie** - I'm sorry I didn't update nearly as fast as you pleaded me to! I really am! Oh, I really feel bad about that now . . .

**emikae** - cool idea, I just might use it to make you feel special!

**Cookiegirl90** - YAY! someone who actually READS the Author's Notes!

**cavechick** - wow, you think my story is great! Sweet Action! And, if I ever get time, I promise I'll read your story.

**Horsemaster1** - "prettiful and stuff"??

**saxistwriterchick** - four words: read and find out!

**Sweetgirl** - my thoughts exactly! I wouldn't want one of MY parents working at my school.

**Eve Granger** - thanks for the well-wish, I had loads of fun! And, if you wonder, you must read! Because I'm not giving away my plot pre-maturely!

**rubber-ducky-lauren** - are you really smart or was it really that obvious?

**Princess Chisu** - thank you, I can't wait to see them!

**rocket4477** - I think you're probably a combination of happy that I finally updated and seething mad that it took me so long . . . I'll just go and hide then . . . {runs away}

**Makai Dragon** - I'm original! YAY! Thank you very much for your compliments!

**thedarkside45** - what is with all these people with the same idea?

**Alanpatty07** - good point, long reviews are often flames, but I like long reviews that are good, of course! (Many times I get long reviews that are very entertaining! coughSatanBarbiecough)

**SatanBarbie** - thank you for the inspiration for this chapter! (If you can't remember what you said in your review, which is what often happens to me, I suggest you read your review for chapter 2 before you read this chapter.)

**LilChocolateAngl** - I'm really tired of all these people predicting my plot . . .

**Karana Belle** - aren't the twins great characters? I love adding them in here and there, like salt and pepper!

**Tinnkerbell033** - because Amanda was the only one to talk to Snape, and she's a Slytherin, meaning that he doesn't despise her.

And, the list of all the people who I didn't have comments for:

**yaminy-grint4eva, minimouze, Hi Im Crazy, Hippie1212, PadfootObssesed329, hnbghj, Krispykreme1468, scholcomp25, Sarahamanda, Redneck Horse Lover, xXSakkaiXx, NeLLy22, jtangel, CurlyQHead, AzNQT, Lynn-Dumbledore, Kay345, and lilbumblebee!  
**  
Now that shout-outs are finished, on with the chappie!  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
Emily and Amanda were practically jumping around the house in excitement. It had been a week since their parents' anniversary, and since Hermione had told them about Uncle Harry's dad and his friends. And now, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron were coming over with their wives with stories and a present for the two girls. Although the guests weren't due to arrive for another fifteen minutes, Amanda was about as excited as a chimpanzee in a room full of bananas.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait until they get here! What kind of stories are they going to be telling us, Mya?" she asked as she bounced around the kitchen.  
  
"And what is the present they're giving us?" asked Emily just as excitedly, while bouncing on the balls of her feet. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I can only guess, but I think I have a pretty good hunch," she replied, exchanging glances with her husband, who was sitting next to her at the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione, you know from Amanda that Hogwarts is very blah right now, it's nothing like when we were there. Why, with this 'gift' from Potter and Weasley, Hogwarts may become permanently fixed with the nature of the end of our fifth year!" said Draco, knowing that the two girls in front of him wouldn't have a clue what he was talking about, and enjoying it all the more.  
  
Hermione looked appalled. "I should certainly hope not!" she exclaimed. "Hogwarts would be a disaster!" By now, Emily and Amanda were positively exploding with anticipation, which is why they both screamed with joy when the doorbell rang. They raced to the front door and squabbled over who would open it.  
  
"**_I_** got here first, **_I_** want to open it!" Hermione heard Emily yell.  
  
"No, **_I_** got here first, **_I_** should open the door!" Amanda protested.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did—"Amanda stopped mid-protest when her father walked over and opened the door for them.  
  
"There, I think that settles it," he said, pushing the two girls out of the way so the callers could come in. Hermione walked up behind Draco.  
  
"Ginny! Luna! But, where are Harry and Ron?" asked Hermione. {AN: I just decided to go with the default wives for Harry and Ron, since I wanted to make sure that all the adults had gone to Hogwarts.}  
  
"Oh, you mean the two excited nitwits that we left behind?" said Ginny. "They're still at the house, fighting over who gets to give Emily and Amanda the 'gift'."  
  
"We just apparated over, we figure they'll settle it eventually," said Luna.  
  
=/=  
  
"No,**_ I_** want to give it to the girls, Fred and George gave it to _ME_!" said Harry angrily.  
  
"I should be the one to give it to the girls, _MY_ brothers gave it up!"  
  
"Yeah, but _YOUR_ brothers gave it to _ME_, didn't they? So I should be the one to present it, since it's _MINE_!"  
  
"But—but—but—"Ron paused, searching for a point against that. "But it wasn't yours to begin with! The marauders made it!" he said victoriously.  
  
"Yeah, your right . . ." said Harry, then he burst out with, "But _MY_ dad was one of the marauders! I'm sure he'd have wanted his _SON_ to give it to his best friend's children!"  
  
"How can you be sure of that? Thanks to You-Know-Who, you've never spoken to your parents!" snapped Ron. Harry was silent for a minute, rage building up inside of him . . .  
  
=/=  
  
Hermione glanced at Emily and Amanda, then back at Ginny and Luna. "If we didn't have a silencing charm on the house, you would've heard these two arguing over who was going to open the door. I don't think it was wise to leave two arguing children alone."  
  
"Although Harry and Ron may be full grown, you're right, they DO act like children still," said Ginny thoughtfully.  
  
=/=  
  
"You know darn good and well that Fred and George gave it to me without any thought of you!" stormed Harry, five minutes later.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
=/=  
  
Luna glanced at Ginny nervously. "I think we ought to head back to your house to sort this out. Who knows what they might be doing to each other . . . ." Ginny looked very fearful as she returned Luna glance.  
  
"Two Aurors alone in a house fighting over a trivial matter? I'm terribly sorry about this Hermione, but we'll be right back," she said as she and Luna apparated right on the spot.  
  
=/=  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
Ginny and Luna appeared on the scene just as Harry was drawing out his wand.  
  
"_DID TOO_!" he yelled as he sent a jet of purple light in Ron's direction. Ron ducked just in time and whipped out his wand, sending orange light towards Harry, who promptly dodged it.  
  
"_HARRY JAMES POTTER AND RONALD MICHAEL WEASLEY_!" screamed Ginny, and the two men stopped their duel immediately, looking fearfully at the fiery red head woman. "I_ AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED AT YOUR CHILDISH BEHAVIOR! YOU KNOW THAT EMILY AND AMANDA ARE WAITING FOR YOUR GIFT, AND HERE YOU TWO ARE ARGUING OVER WHO SHOULD GIVE IT TO THEM! I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH SELFISHNESS FROM TWO GROWN MEN_!" she exploded. Even Luna was looking at her with admiration. Harry and Ron looked like two kids caught stealing from a candy store.  
  
"We're sorry," they both mumbled, and Ron was distinctly reminded of the Howler her got from his mum in his second year.  
  
"That's better," said Ginny.  
  
"Now, I think there is a matter to settle here, Ronald," said Luna.  
  
"Right." Said Ron, and, fearing Ginny and Luna's wrath, turned to Harry. "Harry, you're right, Fred and George did give it to you, so you should be the one to present it to Em and Amanda."  
  
"Well, yes, this is true, but how about I share the wealth and we BOTH present it to them?" suggested Harry.  
  
"Really?" said Ron eagerly.  
  
"Really. Now, I think we've kept Emily and Amanda waiting long enough, so let's head over, shall we?" he said, and apparated. Ron, Ginny, and Luna followed suit.  
  
=/=  
  
"Hermione, that was totally pointless to send them over there! You were simply prolonging Emily and Amanda's eager wait!" stormed Draco once Ginny and Luna had disappeared.  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!" . . . . . .  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
AN: This chapter was pointless and short, but funny. I'll get cracking on the next chapter, though, and you should have it before Sunday! Now, REVIEW! Please?


	4. Presents

AN: I MADE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you guys can't kill me! Cuz I made sure to upload today! And I told you I'd have this up by Sunday, and THAT'S TODAY! So, too bad for you if this isn't actually available until tomorrow, but I typed and uploaded it TODAY, Sunday, July 18, 2004! SO THERE!!!!!!  
  
Now, Shout-outs!  
  
**Maggy A.** - maybe Hermione and Draco didn't want more kids until Emily and Amanda were both off at school until they had more kids so they had time to raise the new arrivals and not have to worry about more than two kids at once for the bulk of the year?

**Centaur219** - Harry, Ron and Draco became friends because Draco changed, and Hary and Ron were willing to accept that since they'd be around him more often.

**yaminy-grint4eva** - yamy, I can't believe you didn't guess from the context clues what the "present" is since practically all the other readers did. I'm not going to tell you, you just have to read and find out!

**Sweetgirl** - I said in chap 3 that I gave Ron a "default wife" because Luna had gone to Hogwarts and knew about at least one of the trio's adventures because she was in it. I wanted to make sure everyone present at Malfoy Manor knew what Harry and Ron were talking about. And your last question is explained in this chapter.

**rocket4477** - the Author's Note is directed at you. I never knew about Ron's middle name, though, thanks for informing me. And good point: If I ran away, there would be no story (meaning you'd be even more determined to hunt me down and torture me into continuing, lol.)

**kittycatluvr** - try not to disturb your family members, please . . .

**HPFanatic04** - lol, yes, I'm alive, and I can see how very impatient you are. You and rocket4477 keep me going.

**Karana Belle** - your nice on the outside (how nice to not attack me with torches and pitchforks), but you're mean at heart (how evil for letting others with torches and pitchforks totrue me) . . . which is why I keep trying to update frequently. (Sometimes not succeeding.)

**Cookiegirl90** - my summer camp was a horsemanship camp. It sure sounds like you had fun at cheerleading camp (other than your "injury".)

And, thanks to my other reviewers who I have no comment for: **WildMustang, marauderluva-17, Sarahamanda, Hippie1212, jeffsxtremegirl1987, Eve Granger, LilChocolateAngl**, and **CurlyQHead  
**  
Okay, now that's over with, on with the chapter!  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
After everyone had stopped bickering and was seated in the ground-floor living room of Malfoy Manor, whether on couches or chairs or (in Amanda and Emily's case) on the floor, Harry started to speak.  
  
"Now, Amanda, Emily, Hermione told you about my dad and his friends, otherwise known as the Marauders. Today, Ron and I would like to present something to the two of you, that once belonged to them."  
  
At this statement, Amanda and Emily went wide-eyed in awe.  
  
"My brothers and I talked about it, and they said that by far, the best kids to give it to were the two of you, judging from your – performance – on your parents' anniversary," said Ron.  
  
"They didn't think mine or Ron's children were 'worthy' of it, so to speak, and plus, they're all five and under, which is too young in Ginny and Luna's point of view," continued Harry.  
  
"And rightly so!" Ginny cut in. "James and Miranda wouldn't even know what you were talking about! They're only two and four!"  
  
"And Dawn and Drake are only three! How could they understand?" added Luna.  
  
"This is precisely why we left them in the care of Mum," said Ginny.  
  
"Yes, yes, dearest, we know, you've told us a hundred times. Now, to the point," said Harry, turning to Emily and Amanda, who were looking bored with Ginny and Luna's exclamations, but perked up when Harry was back on topic.  
  
"We wish to pass on to you something we – and Hermione – used in our days at Hogwarts many times. And whether she admits it or not, I know Hermione enjoyed our adventures using it as the golden trio. So, we lovingly present to you . . ." Ron trailed off as he reached inside his robe to get his wand, and Harry did the same. They both pointed them at the ceiling, muttered a spell, and instantly miniature fireworks went off, and, an old, wrinkled piece of parchment appeared with a snap, and it gently fluttered down to directly in front of Emily and Amanda.  
  
"The Marauders' Map" chorused Harry and Ron. Hermione looked extremely angry, Harry noted, and he recalled how, nearly seventeen years previously, Hermione had scolded him for not turning the map into Professor McGonagall. She surely held the same grudge on it now as she did then, regardless of how much she had enjoyed the adventures she, Harry, and Ron had shared using it. He now wasn't quite sure he and Ron had done the right thing with presenting the map to Emily and Amanda right under Hermione's nose. He was jerked out of his troubled thoughts, however, by Amanda's voice.  
  
"It's an extremely old piece of parchment, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, not a map. I think you guys summoned the wrong thing," she said. Although she was trying to sound logical, there was no mistaking the slight trace of sadness in her voice.  
  
Ron pretended to look mortally wounded. "Just an extremely old piece of parchment?! Harry, set this girl straight!" he said, clutching his heart. Emily and Amanda couldn't suppress giggles.  
  
"Right then." He kneeled on the floor in front of the map, and said to Amanda, "Do you have your wand?"  
  
"Of course!" she said, withdrawing it from her pants pocket.  
  
"Okay. Now, place the tip of your wand on the parchment and say 'I, Amanda Katherine Malfoy, ask you to reveal your secret' and something really cool will happen," said Harry, fighting a smile.  
  
Amanda placed her wand to the parchment, and, curiously glancing at Harry, said, "I, Amanda Katherine Malfoy, ask you to reveal your secret!" A moment later, an invisible hand wrote on the parchment,  
  
"Would you by any chance be in some way related to Lucius Malfoy? If so, Mr. Padfoot would wonder how such scum got a hold of such a precious treasure!" Amanda read aloud. She looked at the writing with disgust.  
  
"Mr. Moony would like to register his astonishment that Mr. Padfoot could be so rude to someone we don't know. Mr. Moony begs the apologies of Miss Malfoy and would ask her to tell us her parents' names."  
  
At this, Amanda brightened slightly and once more placed her wand tip to the parchment and said, "My parents are Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and Hermione Granger, daughter of Daniel and Emma Granger, and also best friend of Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, and Ron Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley." She thought it best not to say who her real mother was.  
  
A new handwriting appeared now, and Amanda read aloud as the words appeared:  
  
"You mean to say that I actually married Lily? Really? This is Mr. Prongs, by the way."  
  
"Mr. Wormtail would like to say to Mr. Prongs that obviously this is the case, and that we're not supposed to give away our true identities by doing something stupid like saying such a statement."  
  
Emily was tired of Amanda hogging all the glory, and she shoved her out of the way, grabbed her wand, and touched it to the parchment.  
  
"I am Emily Casey Malfoy, daughter of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, and I would like to say that my sister and I already know your identities, so it's okay to reveal them," she said, following her sister's example of pretending Draco was her father and taking his last name for the moment.  
  
"Mr. Padfoot would like to say that it is impossible for anyone to know our identities, unless one of us in a future life blabbed to someone. If this is the case, I don't want to know who that was, just tell us who we are so we know your not joking."  
  
"Fine then," said Emily, touching her wand to the parchment again. "Mr. Padfoot is Sirius Black, Mr. Prongs is James Potter, Mr. Moony is Remus Lupin, and Mr. Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Mr. Moony registers his astonishment again that someone could know who we are."  
  
"Shut up Moony. Mr. Padfoot would like to say that he is willing to bet that neither Emily Casey Malfoy nor Amanda Katherine Malfoy know how we got our nicknames."  
  
Amanda then placed her wand on the parchment and said, "This is Amanda, and as a matter of fact, we do. Three of you, namely Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Prongs, and Mr. Wormtail, got your nicknames from the animals that you could turn into, as you were all Animagi. Mr. Padfoot turned into a Grim, Mr. Prongs turned into a Stag, and Mr. Wormtail turned into a rat."  
  
"And what about myself, Mr. Moony?" said the parchment.  
  
Emily wanted to answer that, so she elbowed Amanda out of the way and placed her wand on the parchment. "This is Emily again, and Mr. Moony was named because of his relation to the moon in the fact that he's a werewolf."  
  
"Mr. Moony registers his complete astonishment that someone other than himself and Misters Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail knows this bit of information."  
  
"You can stop calling yourselves 'Mister', you know, we're quite fine with just Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," said Emily. "Uncle Harry, I thought you said this was a map, so why are we just seeing your dad and his school friends write funny things to us?" she said to Harry, forgetting to take her wand off the parchment.  
  
"Did you say 'Uncle Harry' Miss Emily? Would that be the same Harry as my son? Mr. Prongs would like an immediate answer on that."  
  
Amanda responded to this, since Emily was still waiting for Harry's response. "Yes, Mr. Prongs, Uncle Harry is your son, Harry James Potter."  
  
"Well, Emily, it is a map, I just told Amanda the wrong phrase so she could see it's other feature: it's interactive. Now, I think it's about time you see what it really does." Said Harry. He requested that Amanda and Emily both take their wands off the parchment, and then he placed the tip of his wand on it. "Good day Marauders, I am Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. Sorry to interrupt your conversation with my best friend's daughters, but I would like to show them the real use for this piece of parchment."  
  
"Oh, do we have to? Mr. Prongs was having a good time."  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "Now, Amanda, Emily, watch and listen closely." He then took a deep breath, and said the words that he had almost forgotten over the course of the years, yet they sounded so familiar rolling off his tongue, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." At once, the Marauders' writing disappeared and a map of Hogwarts appeared in their place. Amanda and Emily both audibly gasped. Then, Emily gasped a second time and pointed to something on the map.  
  
"Uncle Harry! Look! There's a little dot moving on there!"  
  
"Oh really? What's it labeled?"  
  
Emily's eyes widened as she whispered, "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore!"  
  
Amanda had been studying the map, and this time it was she who gasped. "Uncle Harry, there are passages on here that I've never seen in Hogwarts! Does this map show secret passage ways, too?" When Harry nodded, Amanda and Emily both squealed with joy.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Uncle Harry!" said Amanda, hugging Harry with all her strength, at the same time that Emily said "Thanks Uncle Ron!" and threw her arms around his neck. Both Harry and Ron reciprocated the sign of affection. When Amanda finally let go of Harry because he was complaining that he couldn't breathe, he glanced up at Hermione, who, to his surprise, was smiling.  
  
"Harry, do you really intend to send these girls back to Hogwarts, intending them to do just as you did in school, with only half of the needed supplies?" asked Hermione, winking at Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron both simply looked confused for a moment, but then realization dawned on them both.  
  
"Hermione, you know I need that for work, I can't give that to them, too!" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, I'm not saying you should give them the original, heavens no! I know how often you use it! But you could give them a copy, couldn't you?" said Hermione mischievously. Harry smiled. He was glad to know that Hermione wasn't so angry anymore.  
  
"I certainly could do that," he said. "Ron, come with me. We'll be back in a few minutes, everyone," said Harry as he led Ron out the front door. A few moments later, the people inside the house heard two very faint cracks, meaning that Harry and Ron had just apparated. To where, only Hermione knew.  
  
"Mum! Where are they going?" pleaded Emily.  
  
"That I can't tell you."  
  
"And what are they getting?" asked Amanda.  
  
"I definentally can't tell you that. It's a surprise," said Hermione.  
  
Amanda and Emily both just rolled their eyes and turned back to the map, which had very few people on it. While they were just sitting there with a bunch of boring adults, Amanda figured they might as well entertain themselves.  
  
"Say, Em, do you think we can get the Marauders back on here so we can chat with them some more?" she suggested.  
  
"Sure, I guess we can try," replied Emily, picking up her wand and pointing it at the parchment. "Emily and Amanda Malfoy wish to speak with Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs again." Instantly, the map vanished, and Padfoot's writing appeared.  
  
"How long do you suppose you two are going to be annoying us? Mr. Padfoot gets annoyed easily."  
  
"I wonder why that is, Padfoot, since you are often very annoying yourself. Mr. Moony again apologizes on Mr. Padfoot's behalf and would like to add that the rest of us are rather enjoying having someone to talk to for once."  
  
=/=  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ron reappeared in the living room, each holding a brown paper wrapped bundle.  
  
"You two realize you won't be getting any Christmas presents from me or Ron this year, right? This nearly cleared our Gringotts vaults," said Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry, don't exaggerate. True, they won't have any Christmas presents from the two of us this year, but these didn't cost _that_ much," said Ron with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now, to the point: Emily, Amanda, these are the other things that you'll need to be the next generation of Hogwarts' pranksters while still getting good grades," said Harry.  
  
"We hope you enjoy them, have fun!" said Ron as Emily and Amanda tore off the brown paper. However, they didn't even know what these strange things were as the silvery material flowed over their fingers like water.  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
AN: CLIFFIE!!!!! Of course, I think it's pretty obvious what the "strange things" are from context clues, but oh well. Now, you all know what to do. (If you don't, I'll tell you: REVIEW!)


	5. Teasing

AN: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! I can't believe I forgot to do this! I wrote this on Sunday, got it into Document Manager, and I FORGOT to actually add it onto the story! Oh, man, i am REALLY sorry you guys! I am really, really, REALLY sorry . . . . I'm uploading this now and then chapter six tomorrow, I promise. Now, to business . . .

I HAVE A NEW PIANO! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And, I have new school supplies! Why is it that school shopping is so much fun? And then, once you've got your supplies, you just sit there next to your book bag and stare at it, wondering what you can do with your binders and homework planner . . . why is this so great? Or maybe it's just me, because I finally got to go REAL school shopping! When your home-schooled on the computer, you don't have to buy much in the means of school supplies. So, after two years of home school, I FINALLY got to go REAL school shopping! YAYNESS! I was away all weekend at my Grandma's house in Delaware, so I got my school supplies while I was there since there's no sales tax . . . teehee. ANYWHO . . . on with the shout-outs!  
  
**NeLLy22** - You're in a shout-out! YAY! And I found time to write chap 5 even with all the stuff in my life before your 2 week deadline.

**emikae** - good idea, too bad the chapter is already up. Draco does have a bigger part in this chapter, though.

**Princess Chisu** - oh well, I've always considered Amanda mature for her age anyway.

**cavechick** - there is a little something telling me that your threats are not really . . . well . . . threatening . . .

**yaminiy-grint4eva** - lol, I'm a natural blonde, yes, and no offense is taken.

**HaliJade Snape** - yes, Emily is starting her 1st year and Amanda is starting her 3rd year.

**Lynn-Dumbledore** - never ask me anything in a review that is a question about the plot - just don't do that!

**Karana Belle** - see response for Lynn-Dumbledore. And, I don't thin kthat Emily and Amanda would be willing to let you "borrow" their gifts, lol.

**rocket4477** - uh-oh . . . I'm in trouble from you because I didn't update this on Tuesday . . .

**HPFanatic04** - lol, you're all excited because you think you know what the presents are, but you don't tell me your suggestion. Silly . . .

THE LIST!: **thedarkside45, jeffsextremegirl1987, lilbumblebee, scholcomp25, centaur219, PadfootObssesed329, Hippie1212, marauderluva-17, Sarahamanda**  
  
Disclaimer: (I haven't been putting this in . . . oopsie . . .) I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND COMPANY!  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
Amanda and Emily were completely puzzled by this strange, softer than silk material.  
  
"Uncle Harry, what ARE these?" asked Amanda, picking hers up. "It looks kind of like a cloak, but it wouldn't keep anyone warm with this weird material, so what is it?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Those are also one of the things that was in then possession of my father. I, of course, have the original, which helped Ron, Hermione, and me a great deal in our Hogwarts days. It is a cloak, actually, Amanda, why don't you put it on and see how you look in the hall mirror?" he asked, so Amanda gathered up the "cloak" and walked out into the hall with it bundled under her arm. A few moments later, the people in the living room heard a scream – of terror or delight, it was impossible to tell.  
  
"Emily! Emily come here! And bring your cloak!" they heard Amanda calling. Emily, completely confused, gathered up her "cloak" and rushed out into the hall. However, Amanda wasn't there.  
  
"Amanda! Where are you?" she demanded.  
  
"I don't know . . . maybe I'm behind you . . ." came Amanda's voice from behind Emily. She whipped around, but Amanda wasn't there.  
  
"Or perhaps to your left . . ." came Amanda's voice again. Emily turned to her left, but there was no one there.  
  
"Amanda, this isn't funny . . . I don't know how you're doing this, but if it's with a spell, then you're in big trouble with Hogwarts . . ." said Emily uneasily.  
  
"Silly little sister, I'm not doing anything," came Amanda's voice from behind Emily. She turned around to find her sister standing right in front of the mirror, holding her cloak.  
  
"But – but – but . . . how did you do that?" stuttered Emily.  
  
"Do what? I was just standing here, then you started acting all weird," said Amanda. "Oh, look! Mystic is climbing the tapestry!" said Amanda, pointing towards the wall behind Emily, who quickly turned around to see the family kitten who . . . wasn't there?  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" said Emily turning back around, but her sister wasn't there. Emily looked all around the hall, but she was no where in sight. This wasn't funny at all, Emily was really getting annoyed. Just when she was about to go back into the living room to complain to her mom, she heard loud breathing . . . right in front of her.  
  
"BOO!" said Amanda, as her head appeared out of nowhere. Emily couldn't think of anything to do except . . .  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, running into the living room. She clung to her mother and started crying.  
  
"Mummy . . . mummy, Amanda's b-being really m-m-mean! She's scaring m-me by p-p-pretending she's – that she's – a GHOST!" wailed Emily, as Hermione's arms tightened around her shoulders.  
  
"Shh . . . it's okay Em, it's all right. You know Amanda's not a ghost, and you're behaving very childishly for someone who is eleven years old and who is starting at Hogwarts next week. Now, why don't you put on your cloak and see how it looks on you to cheer you up?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Okay . . ." said Emily, getting out of her mom's lap and wiping away her tears. She then picked up the top of her cloak, which had been clenched in her hand, and let the bottom flow to the floor. Then she swept it around her body and onto her shoulders. Hermione gasped in (fake) surprise.  
  
"Emily! Emily, look down!" said Hermione. Emily did so, and gasped as well.  
  
"My body's gone! Where'd it go? I can still feel it, I know it's there! Uncle Ron, where is it?!" said Emily frantically.  
  
"Keep your socks on, Em! It's still there, it's just invisible. What you're wearing is an invisibility cloak," said Ron. At this, Emily's eyes widened.  
  
"Really? Wow! This is so cool! Thanks, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron!" she said, throwing off the cloak and giving them both hugs. "Now, revenge . . ." said Emily, walking back over to her cloak.  
  
"Don't even think about it, cry baby," said Amanda, materializing in the living room doorway. Emily stopped in mid-step.  
  
"WHAT did you just call me?" she demanded angrily.  
  
"A crybaby! 'Mummy! Mummy, Amanda's being mean! WAAAAAA!'" mocked Amanda. Draco started to scold Amanda for being so childish, but Emily beat him to it. She whipped out her wand and said the first spell that came to mind.  
  
"Rictusempra!" she shouted, and a jet of light hit Amanda square in the stomach, who promptly fell over in a fit of laughter. Emily was breathing like an angry bull, one hand clutching her wand and the other balled into a fist.  
  
"Emily!" said Hermione. "That is not the way to settle an argument! Why, if that's the way that Draco and I settled our arguments, we'd both be dead! Now, take that tickling charm off of her. I don't know where you even learned it anyway."  
  
"Fine . . ." said Emily, and she again directed her wand towards Amanda. "Finite Incantem," she said, rather half-heartedly. Emily stopped writing around on the floor and giggling at once.  
  
"You little brat!" said Amanda, standing up and groping in her robes for her wand. Draco was too quick for her, though. He whipped his wand out of his robes, and . . .  
  
"Petrificus Totalus," he said lazily, pointing his wand at Amanda, whose arms promptly snapped to her sides and legs snapped together. Draco then took the curse off her immediately. Amanda still stood there, with her arms securely at her sides, though.  
  
"Never, I repeat, NEVER, fight magic with magic for a simple sibling argument. I am very ashamed at what you two girls have done, especially with company in the house," started Draco, motioning to Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Luna.  
  
"We're sorry," mumbled Amanda and Emily to Draco.  
  
"Don't tell me you're sorry, you didn't do anything to me except embarrass me. You need to say sorry to each other," said Draco. Amanda and Emily both looked at each other with dislike.  
  
"All right then, we'll do this the hard way. No invisibility cloaks for either of you until you've apologized to each other and meant it," said Draco. "Now, I would advise you go to your rooms to think about this and don't come back downstairs until I've called you." Emily and Amanda both looked at their shoes as they filed upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Once they were out of the room, Draco took his wand, pointed it in the general direction of the girls' rooms, and muttered a complicated spell.  
  
"What did you just do?" demanded Hermione when he had placed his wand back in his robes.  
  
"I removed all of the items of entertainment out of their rooms and made a one-way lock on the doors. They can go in, but they can't come out," said Draco.  
  
"What if the poor things have to use the bathroom?!" said Ginny.  
  
"They each have a bathroom connected to their room, Ginny, don't worry," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh. Well, in that case, since we have about an hour to ourselves, why don't we see what the Marauders have to say?" suggested Ginny.  
  
"Not a bad idea. Harry, where's the map?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Right on the floor, where the girls left it," he replied, picking it up.  
  
=/=/=  
  
Later that night, when Draco was in his room, he was making his was through the pile of his daughter's stuff that he had stupidly transferred to the master bedroom when he punished Amanda when he stumbled upon a journal. He picked it up, curious, and opened the front cover. On the first page was written:  
  
_Amanda Katherine Malfoy's Diary: KEEP OFF!  
_  
Draco laughed, then, looking around the room to make sure Hermione wasn't anywhere, he took out his wand and removed any protective charms his daughter might have put on her journal to keep anyone from reading it, then turned to the first page she had written on:  
  
_Sept. 5, 2015  
  
Dear Diary,  
Mya gave me this journal for my 12th birthday (today), so I figure I'd better put it to good use. Even though it's Friday and I had this afternoon off of classes, today was SO boring. I had double History of Magic with the stupid Hufflepuffs and double Herbology with the Ravenclaws this morning. Possibly the two most boring subjects ever created. At least tomorrow is the weekend, though, then maybe I can have some fun. I'm thinking about turning Alice Katurn's hair blue, so she can match her house color. Ravenclaws have no spirit, so I figure I'll add some. I don't know how she even got in Ravenclaw, though, Katurn is thicker than a block of wood. That means she'll be an easy target, though, so I shouldn't complain. I might even turn Mrs. Norris The Second into a big slug if I get the chance, just to get on Filch's nerves. I can't believe he's still around – Mya says he was pretty old when she was here. Mrs. Norris The First died of shock when Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Mya left the school because it was so calm and peaceful all of a sudden, so the legend goes, so Filch immediately got a new cat the first week of the next year. According to Professor Snape, she's even uglier than the first Mrs. Norris. I'd better go, Paige (my best friend) is banging on the dormitory door, which I so conveniently locked to make sure I wouldn't be disturbed.  
_  
Draco laughed. She truly was Hogwarts' next prankster. He vividly remembered getting the letter from Hogwarts telling him that Amanda had turned a fellow student's hair blue. She must have never got around to Mrs. Norris II, though, because he didn't remember getting a letter about that. He was just going to read the next entry when Hermione entered the room.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" she asked curiously. He quickly turned around and put the journal behind his back.  
  
"Nothing, 'Mione, just trying to make my way over to the bed for some sleep," he said, putting on his best convincing smile. Hermione looked at him suspiciously but decided to drop the subject. When she had gone into the master bathroom, Draco relaxed and put Amanda's journal in his nightstand drawer. He had made it past Hermione that time. He quickly stripped down to his usual sleeping attire: boxers. Just as he was putting his clothes in the laundry basket where the house elf, Binnie, would pick them up, Hermione came out of the bathroom. She was in a leopard patterned silk nightgown that stopped just above her mid-thigh and had a low-cut V- neck lined with lace dyed to match the tan brown of the nightgown. Clearly, she wanted something more than sleep. Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
"A little more awake tonight than usual?" he asked, looking her up and down. She hadn't worn that nightgown for a long time, even when they did {cough} celebrate their marriage.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact," said Hermione seductively as she slowly walked toward him. When she was finally in his arms, Draco didn't waste time before he captured her lips with his. Hermione responded immediately and soon Draco's tongue was exploring her already familiar mouth as they both fell onto the bed . . .  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
AN: Sorry, people, but I don't write sex scenes. It's just not my thing. But trust me: it has significance; I've got this whole story pretty much planned out. Fear not! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Hogwarts Express

AN: Hello to ALL!!!!! I told you I would update today! And, again, please forgive me for my forgetfullness regarding chapter five. I was at my dad's house Wednesday evening, planning my birthday party! I'm at a complete loss for what to do, I've got to choose between six different things, and each of them involve a different number of people that I can invite, from a range of six to twenty . . . oh, I'll just shut up, I'm sure you don't want to hear my party woes. (My birthday is the same as Amanda's, for anyone who wants to know.)  
  
And, thank you to all my lovely reviewers! (I'm actually putting them in a vertical list this time!)

**Karana Belle**

**elena**

**Anastacia-Potter-Snape**

**NeLLy22**

**thedarkside45**

**leafs-gurl999**

**Aelita-Fan426**

**blink gurl017**

**cavechick**

**born2driveat16**

**centaur219**

**Maggy A.**

**Sarahamanda**

**Lynn-Dumbledore**

**WildMustang**

Thank you so very much! But I really hope to get a little more than 15 reviews per chapter, and I can't get that if I update everyday. So, folks, your updates WILL be every other day, maybe a bit more.  
  
Disclaimer: NET WT 10 OZ (283 G) {Anyone who knows what the NET means must report to me immediately – it's what's on the side of the Hershey's® Chocolate Covered Pretzel Bites™ bag.}  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
"_MOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!_ AMANDA IS TEASING MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" came Emily's angry shout throughout the house. However, rather than her mom, Draco was the one who showed up in Emily's bedroom door seconds later.  
  
"Amanda, what were you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing, dad," answered Amanda, a little too quickly.  
  
"She's lying! She was in here saying all kids of awful stuff! Like how mean the teachers are and that the bigger kids are always pushing around the first years and that . . ."  
  
"Emikae, I hate to break it to you, but Amanda is sort of right," said Draco gently. Him using her special nickname made her feel better. "Emi" was from her name, obviously, and the "kae" was from Amanda's middle name, Katherine. He had given it to her several years ago, and he was the only was that called her that.  
  
"She – she is?" said Emily softly, looking at Draco.  
  
"Yes, the teachers will seem really mean to you, because they are very strict and they give you a lot of homework, and the older kids aren't that nice to first years. Just tell them Draco Malfoy is your step-dad if they ever get mean to you," said Draco. "Remember, your full name is Emily Casey Jenkins-Malfoy."  
  
"What good will that do?" said Emily.  
  
"Malfoy was – and still is – a very feared name in the wizarding community, because the Malfoy family used to be very involved with the Dark Arts, and my own father was a servant of Lord Voldemort," said Draco. Both Emily and Amanda's eyes widened.  
  
"You – you mean that I have Death Eater blood in me? My own grandfather was a Death Eater?!" exclaimed Amanda.  
  
"Sadly to say, yes, you do. Now, I don't think you have much more time to dilly dally with teasing, we have to leave in fifteen minutes, make sure your trunks are packed with everything, and I mean everything, that you two need, by the time we leave," said Draco.  
  
"Dad?" came Emily's voice. Although he wasn't her real dad that what she had called him since she was really little. She just thought of it as she had two dads.  
  
"Yes, Emikae?"  
  
"Um, what name will my teachers call me at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, I suppose that's up to you. What do you want to be called?" asked Draco.  
  
"I guess if I'm known as Emily Malfoy, no one would want to tease me anyway, so I guess I'll go with Emily Casey Malfoy."  
  
"Good girl. You're just like your mother, always thinking things out," praised Draco. All of a sudden, Amanda gasped.  
  
"Oh, how could I be so STUPID?!? Dad, dad I NEED you to sign this form, I forgot to give it to you when I got my Hogwarts letter," said Amanda, slapping herself on the forehead and then digging through her trunk.  
  
"Let me guess, it's the Hogsmeade form?" said Draco with a small smile.  
  
"What? I mean, yeah, it is, how did you know?" asked Amanda, emerging from the depths of her trunk, a piece of parchment in hand.  
  
"They haven't changed the Hogwarts rules and traditions for years, Amanda, I got the same form when I was a third year," said Draco, taking the parchment from her. "I'll be right back, I don't have a quill handy."  
  
=/=  
  
An hour later, at 10:40, The Malfoy clan arrived at Kings Cross Station, Emily and Amanda pushing their trunks on trolleys. While Amanda was balancing an owl cage on hers containing an eagle owl, Emily had a wicker basket on her trunk. In it was Mystic. Hermione and Draco had agreed that she should take her to Hogwarts, since she was so attatched to the kitten. The four of them were just about to start running to the Platform barrier when a shout stopped them.  
  
"Wait! Hold up!" came the shout of a male voice. Emily turned around towards the voice, and almost leaped with joy.  
  
"Daddy!" she yelled, running up to him and giving him a hug. A woman came up behind him, beaming.  
  
"Mum!" said Amanda, and she, like Emily, gave her a bone crushing hug.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Emily curiously.  
  
"Well, do you really think that we'd let our children go off to school for almost a year without us seeing them off?" said Jim.  
  
"We just wanted to see you off," said Julie. She, unlike Jim, had done this twice before with Amanda.  
  
Emily was smiling ear to ear. "Don't worry dad, it's not like you'll never hear from me again! After all, I'll be writing to you and I'm coming home for Christmas and Easter. I'll miss you, though," she said, hugging him again.  
  
After Jim and Julie had said their goodbyes, Draco ran through the barrier, followed by Amanda. When it came time for Emily's turn, however, she just looked at the barrier, a slight sparkle of fear in her eyes. She had always refused to go through the barrier the past two years when she, her mum, and Draco saw Amanda off.  
  
"Emily, it's all right, you just saw Draco and Amanda go through, I know you can do it, just run at it and you'll be fine," comforted Hermione, sensing her fear.  
  
Emily nodded, screwed up her courage, and started pushing her trolley towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She was slow at first, but she picked up speed as the barrier got closer and closer until finally, just when she thought she was going to crash . . .  
  
She kept on going. There, in front of her, was a scarlet steam train with the words "Hogwarts Express" printed on the front in gold.  
  
"Wow . . ." she said. It was beautiful. Amanda's descriptions of it didn't even come close. Speaking of Amanda . . . where is she? She could ponder anymore, because her mother appeared behind her.  
  
"Come on, let's go find Draco and Amanda," she said, pushing Emily along. It didn't take them long to find them, Draco was helping Amanda get her trunk on the train.  
  
"Hey Amanda," said Emily once she had pushed her trolley up to her.  
  
"Hi Em," came Amanda's reply. She was too busy trying to lift her trunk with her dad's help to pay attention to Emily at the moment.  
  
Once both trunks were in separate compartments (Amanda had complained that she didn't want Emily bugging her and her friends), Draco and Hermione said their farewells.  
  
"We'll miss you both terribly, I don't know what I'll do without you around the house," said Hermione, hugging Emily and then Amanda.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, you'll be fine and so will they," said Draco, giving his two little girls (that weren't so little anymore) hugs. "But I'll miss you all the same," he said to them with a small smile. Just then the train whistle blew and the conductors started slamming the train doors shut.  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
"Be good!" (Yeah, sure.)  
  
"We love you!" said Draco and Hermione together. Emily and Amanda just had time to reciprocate the phrase before their door was shut. Then, a moment later, the train started moving, and Emily and Amanda rushed into their compartments to wave out of the windows until the train rounded the corner and they could no longer see their parents. Emily sighed, then sat down on one of the seats and pulled a book out of her trunk. Her mom had given it to her; it was called _Hogwarts, a History_. Apparently, it talked about how Hogwarts was formed and about all the cool stuff the founders did to the school, like the how the Great Hall ceiling reflected that day's weather, plus some old legends. She had barely started reading when there was a knock on her closed compartment door. She got up and slid it open. On the other side was a boy, who looked about her age, only a little taller, and he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was fairly skinny, too, like Emily. Amanda had always teased her by calling her "stick girl."  
  
"Hey, is it all right if I sit here? I haven't been able to find any empty compartments," he said.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind," said Emily motioning to the seat across from her. When they were both seated, she said, "I'm Emily, by the way. Emily Malfoy."  
  
The boy's eyes widened. "You're related to the Malfoys?" he asked, with a note of fear in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't like the Dark Arts. My dad stopped the tradition, though. He even married a muggle born witch," said Emily. "I told you my name, what's yours?" she said, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Orlando Byres," he said.  
  
"Cool name, I like it," said Emily.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Did your parents go to Hogwarts?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh, no, they didn't. They're muggles," he said.  
  
"So you're a muggle born, then?" said Emily.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not like the other Malfoys. My mom is muggle born, remember?" said Emily.  
  
"Oh yeah. Who are your parents, anyway? Did they go to Hogwarts?" asked Orlando.  
  
"They're probably the most remembered people from there besides Harry Potter. My dad is Draco Malfoy, and my mum is Hermione Granger. My dad is known because he was just, well, a Malfoy. He may not have worshipped the Dark Arts like his dad, but, according to my mum, he was really mean to muggleborns, even her, calling them mudbloods and stuff. He's infamous at Hogwarts, I guess you could say. My mum, though, is remembered because she was the Hogwarts bookworm. She was top in every single class she took, and, to top it off, she was – and still is - the best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," said Emily.  
  
"Wow. The only reason I know what your talking about, by the way, is because I looked up a bunch of information about the wizarding world when I got my Hogwarts letter, so I wouldn't look like a total dolt," said Orlando.  
  
"That was probably a smart thing," said Emily with a smile.  
  
"You know, it's kind of ironic that your parents got together. I mean, they hated each other in school, right?"  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of an interesting story, actually. It's like a perfect romance book," said Emily. "But, I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear it, most guys feel sick at the mention of romance," she hastily added.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind hearing it if you cut out the mushy parts. I'm interested to see how two enemies could end up loving each other," said Orlando, much to Emily's surprise.  
  
"Okay then. Well, first of all, you have to know that, originally, my mum wasn't married to Draco Malfoy . . ."  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
AN: Good place to end, huh? I thought so. Now, you peeps know what to do: REVIEW!!! And, MAYBE I'll give you an update on Sunday, but I have a party to go to that's out of state, so you might not get one until Monday or even Tuesday. I'm not sure, so keep checking!


	7. The Hogwarts Express Part 2

AN: I told you I might not update until Tuesday, so you all shouldn't be yelling at me. You ALSO shouldn't be telling me to update on a day that I can't for certain reasons, like Sunday - coughrocket4477cough – you know who you are. Now, I'm happy to say that, because I had to wait so long, that I got plenty more reviews than fifteen. So, my paragraph of reviewers and then . . . (do I really need to say it?) ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!  
  
**Lynn-Dumbledore Cookiegirl90 lilbubblebee countrygurl412 krispykreme1468 Tiana yaminy-grint4eva Sweetgirl rocket4477 emikae PrincessChisu born2driveat16 CurlyQhead Karana Belle centaur219 elena NeLLy22 Jeni LittlePony leafs-gurl999 Aelita-Fan-426 Sarahamanda thedarkside45 jeffsxtremegirl1987**  
  
Disclaimer: BOO!  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
As the train sped through the countryside, Emily continued the story of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Of course, she was trying to simplify it, so she wouldn't be talking for hours.  
  
"So, wouldn't you know it, he turned out to be Ron Weasley! My mum was so happy to see him, but then he started asking about me, since it wasn't exactly normal for a nineteen year old to have a baby, even though, according to my Uncle Ron, she was acting a lot older than nineteen. Anyway, my mum and Uncle Ron surprised my Uncle Harry by re-introducing them to each other. Then, shortly after that, she met my dad! Of course, they still didn't like each other much then. It's kind of interesting how they met at first, too. See, my mum was helping at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, when this little girl comes up to her and asks her if she can help her find her daddy. So, when Hermione did find him, she found out that Draco Malfoy was the little girl's dad! And, the little girl was my sister. She's in the next compartment, and she's starting her third year here this year . . ." and Emily continued on with the story, completely entrancing Orlando. He thought this whole thing was very interesting, unlike most other boys his age. He was kind of a Romantic.  
  
=/=  
  
". . . and then they got married, and that's the lovely love story of Draco and Hermione Malfoy," finished Emily an hour later.  
  
"Wow. That was a really cool story! You're right, it is like a book," said Orlando.  
  
"I thought so. Want me to go get my sister so you can meet her?"  
  
"No, thanks. Maybe later." Just then, the snack cart came up to their door.  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" said the witch who pushed it. Amanda had told Emily about the candy trolley. She said they had just about everything. Orlando just blushed slightly and mumbled something about him mum had packed him something. Emily looked at him with pity. She reached into her pocket and felt the Galleons there. Her parents had been very generous with her, knowing that she'd want to buy a lot. She glanced at Orlando again, and pulled out the coins in her pocket.  
  
"We'll take some of everything," she said, standing up. Orlando just looked at her, wide-eyed, as she paid the witch and took eight of everything on the cart.  
  
"Can you help me a little, Orlando? I can't exactly carry all of this," she said, and he jumped right up to help.  
  
Once they had all the candy and snacks spread out on the other seats in the compartment, Emily immediately picked up a chocolate frog and opened the box.  
  
"Oh, darn. I've already got about ten of Dumbledore," she said, tossing the card aside and biting the head off the frog. Orlando just looked at her. "Well, what are you just sitting there for? Dig in! Do you really think I can eat all of this myself?" said Emily.  
  
"No, Emily, really, I – my mum . . ." he started, but Emily just threw him a pumpkin pastry.  
  
"Eat. I'm sure you want to," she said.  
  
"Well, yeah, I'm hungry, but I don't know what any of this stuff is and – did that frog just _move_?" he asked, looking suspiciously at the new frog that Emily was holding.  
  
"Yeah, but it's just a spell, they aren't real frogs, just chocolate," said Emily. "It's the trading cards you want, anyway."  
  
"Right . . . I think I'll go for something that doesn't wiggle around in my hand, thanks . . ." he said, and picked a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans . . . I guess these are like Jelly Beans, huh?" he asked.  
  
"What are Jelly Beans?" asked Emily. Orlando opened the box.  
  
"They're just like these. They come in lots of flavors, too," said Orlando.  
  
"Do they come in _every_ flavor?" asked Emily.  
  
"Any one you can imagine, like toasted marshmallow, watermelon, bubble gum, lemon, cotton candy . . ."  
  
"What in the world is cotton candy?" asked Emily.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Well, do these 'Jelly Beans', as you call them, come in a tripe flavor?"  
  
"Ew, no!"  
  
"How about spinach?"  
  
"Gross! Of course not!"  
  
"Liver?"  
  
"Are you mad? No!"  
  
"Well, then, they don't come in every flavor, do they?"  
  
"No, but, who would want those flavors?"  
  
"That's not the point. Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans _mean_ every flavor. You get the regular ones, of course, like chocolate and orange and cherry, but you also the weird ones, like tripe, spinach and liver. They have pepper, earwax, and vomit flavored ones, too."  
  
"Gross! I'm not sure I want to eat these now . . ." said Orlando, looking at the box as if it were a deadly snake.  
  
"It's all right, I know which one's are which, just ask me," said Emily, picking up a box of candy flobberworms. {AN: Like gummy worms in the muggle world.}  
  
"Okay . . . what's this one?" he asked, picking up a light green one. "Kiwi? Lime?"  
  
"Ew, no, don't eat that one, it's bug juice," said Emily.  
  
"Okay, how about this one?" This time he picked up a yellow one. "Lemon?"  
  
"Oh, that one's all right, it's supposed to taste like scrambled eggs," said Emily, and then she bit off half of a candy worm, stretching it a lot in the process.  
  
"Are those gummy worms?" asked Orlando.  
  
"No, I guess gummy worms is another muggle candy, because I don't know what they are. These are called candy flobberworms," said Emily.  
  
"I think I'll try some," said Orlando, grabbing a box of them. He took one out and bit it in half. "Wow, these are even better than gummy worms!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Most wizard candies are a thousand times better than muggle ones," said Emily, taking another worm.  
  
=/=/=  
  
Several hours later, they were both full with candy, and decided to stash the rest, which was about two thirds of the original amount, in their trunks.  
  
"You should have known that even the both of us put together wouldn't be able to eat all of that," said Orlando.  
  
"I did. Wizard candy doesn't go stale, like muggle food does, so we can each have the rest of it to eat throughout the year in our dormitories," said Emily. "I, personally, can't live off of three meals a day, I have to have snacks."  
  
"Makes sense," said Orlando, as he put the rest of his half of the candy in his trunk and closed it. "It's starting to get dark outside, how much longer do you think it'll be until we get there?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say at least another two hours. It's twilight right now, and my sister says that you don't get there until well past the time when it's pitch black outside."  
  
"Oh. This is a long train ride, then," said Orlando, sitting back down in his seat.  
  
"I have a couple books you can read, if you want to," said Emily.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure. Here, you can read this one. It'll probably be the most beneficial for you, since you're a muggleborn," said Emily, handing him _Hogwarts, a History_.  
  
"Thanks," he said, opening it. Emily took out another book that her mum had given her and started reading it.  
  
=/=/=  
  
Two hours later, the train was starting to slow down, and Emily had a sudden realization.  
  
"Orlando! You're not in your school uniform, and we're almost there!" said Emily. She had worn hers to the train station, but Orlando was still in jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"Uh-oh," was all he said.  
  
"I'll go in my sister's compartment while you change," offered Emily, scampering out of her compartment and going to the one next to it. She knocked on the door, and then opened it when she heard her sister say, "Come in."  
  
"Em, what are you doing here?" demanded Amanda, looking away from her friends in the compartment and at Emily.  
  
"My friend is changing into his robes, and I told him I'd let him have some privacy and go into my sister's compartment while he changed. Is there a problem?" Emily shot back.  
  
Amanda quieted. "No, just as long as you don't stay here for too long," she said.  
  
"Thank you. Now, hand it over, dad said that I was the one to be in charge of it, since I'm new to Hogwarts," said Emily, holding out her hand.  
  
"What are you talking about, Em?" asked Amanda.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Amanda. Now give it," said Emily.  
  
"Em, I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about, now would you please stop bugging me?"  
  
"Amanda, don't make me have to search your trunk, I _know_ you have it."  
  
"Can I have a hint as to what in the world you're talking about?"  
  
"Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron gave it to us," said Emily simply, still holding out her hand.  
  
"Oh . . . that. Okay, but you can be sure that I'll be owling dad to see if he really said that I had to give it to you," said Amanda, and she opened her trunk, pulled out a folded up piece of parchment, and handed it to Emily.  
  
"Thanks, Amanda. Now, my friend should be done changing by now, I'll see you later," said Emily as she opened the compartment door and walked out. She knocked on her compartment door and heard Orlando say "come in," so she opened the door. Orlando wasn't quite finished yet – he still had to do up his tie, which he was failing at miserably.  
  
"Oh, hi Emily, um – do you think you could help me out a bit?" asked Orlando.  
  
"My sister taught me this spell, you should probably remember it," said Emily, taking out her wand and pointing it at Orlando's tie. "_Shanaklin_," she said simply, and Orlando's tie immediately knotted itself.  
  
"Wow, thanks," said Orlando, as the train halted.  
  
"C'mon, let's go," said Emily, as she led the way out of the train. When they had stepped out onto the Hogsmeade Station platform with the rest of the students, they heard a loud voice calling "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" They followed the sound until they stopped in front of a giant of a man, holding a large lantern.  
  
"Whoa," said Emily and Orlando in unison.  
  
"You must be Hagrid, my sister told me about you," said Emily.  
  
"Tha's right, Miss, and you are . . .?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"I'm Emily Malfoy, and this is Orlando Byres," said Emily, motioning to herself and then to Orlando.  
  
"Ah, nice to meet you, Miss Malfoy and Mister Byres," said Hagrid, then he resumed his calling of "Firs' years over here!"  
  
When all of the first years had gathered around Hagrid, he led them to a dock at the edge of the lake where there were about fifteen rowboats.  
  
"All righ', no more'n four to a boat, come on," he said, making sure all of the first years were safely in a boat before getting into his own.  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
AN: I'm sorry, it's shorter than normal, but I was having extreme writer's block this chapter, I'm really, really sorry. The next one will be better, I promise. Now, please, I beg of you: REVIEW!! 


	8. New Rivals

AN: Okay, I'm back, and I am SOOO sorry for not updating fast! I really am! Now, I hope that there are 42 NEW people reading this, or at least those that are new to the review feature. (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, don't worry it doesn't concern you. It just concerns the 42 people that I sent a certain EMAIL to earlier today.) Now, enough of all this meaningless chit chat and on with the chapter! (I'm sorry, but I've been working on the computer ALL DAY today, and I want to spend the least amount of time possible on it at the moment, so no reviewer list. However, for pIPPINpIRATE, Cherokee Outlaw, MissBlueAngel, and kura52, apology accepted )

Disclaimer: la la la

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

Emily was paying rapt attention to her beautiful surroundings around the small boat moving quietly through the water, from the crystal clear lake reflecting the silver moon, to the town of Hogsmeade shrinking in the distance, to the surrounding forest of all kinds of magical trees. Orlando, however, was too busy shaking with nerves to notice any of this. Emily took a moment to look at him.

"Orlando, what's wrong? You're shaking like it's the dead of winter!" she asked.

"Oh, it's – it's nothing, Emily, don't worry about it," he said, avoiding eye contact.

"No it most certainly is not 'nothing!' Could you at least pay attention to what is around you? According to my sister, the first view of the castle is the best you'll ever get!" she said.

"Really? When do we see it?" he asked, not realizing this was a stupid question.

"I dunno, in a minute or two I suppose," said Emily off-handedly, looking back forward again. A few moments later, they heard Hagrid's shout from the front of the small fleet of boats.

"All righ', you'll be getting' yer first view o' the castle up here in a minute!" he said, and when they rounded the corner, Hogwarts castle came into view. Emily immediately thought that she had never, _ever_ seen anything more beautiful. It had turrets and towers everywhere, and from every window there seemed to be coming a golden glow, that Emily only assumed were from thousands upon thousands of torches and candles. And, especially in the dark night, it looked so majestic just sitting out over the lake, like it was the boss over _everything_. She heard Orlando audibly gasp next to her, and she turned to him again.

"It's stunning, isn't it?" she asked him.

"Yeah, wow . . ." he said faintly. He appeared to have forgotten his nerves, at least for the moment. All around them were gasps of surprise, awe, and wonder.

Except from the two girls behind them, sharing their boat.

"Bloody Merlin, it's not _that _great . . ." said the first. Her voice had a rather unpleasant sound to it.

"Yeah, these people are acting like total _dolts_," said the second. Her voice didn't sound any better that the first girl's, and Emily could tell immediately that they were both total snobs. Orlando had overheard them as well, but he simply shrunk down in his seat and shut his mouth tightly. Emily couldn't stand them, so she decided to do something about it. She turned around abruptly, rocking the boat a little too much.

"Look here you two, maybe _you _don't like what your school looks like, but the rest of us _do._ Now, since this is going to be your school for the next seven years, _I _would suggest that you shut your ugly trap and let the _rest _of us enjoy the view without _you _spoiling it," she said fiercely, her eyes seemingly ablaze with fire. This, if anything, made Orlando even more frightened, but the two girls were simply taken aback for a few seconds before seeming unphased.

"Well, little miss priss," said the first girl, narrowing her eyes, "_I _would suggest that _you _mind your own business before that nasty little mouth of your gets you into trouble, or before I shut it _for _you."

Emily was at a loss for words for once in her life. Even if she did have something to say, the girl's sharp retort seemed to have closed her throat.

"Who do even think you _are _to be talking to _us_, anyway?" said the second girl snobbishly. Emily unstuck her throat.

"_My _name is Emily Casey Malfoy, but I'd hate to ask _yours_, since it's probably something so sickening I wouldn't want to hear it," she said, smirking the same smirk that she had picked up from her sister. This time, the two girls behind Emily seemed to be the ones that couldn't speak. Orlando sunk, if possible, even lower.

"Now, maybe if you two shut up, I won't be forced to hex you into oblivion once we're inside the castle," finished Emily, turning back around. What she didn't see were the two girls behind her share a knowing glance.

"By the way, Emily," started the first girl, pausing. Emily turned back around, a look of extreme dislike in her eyes. "My name is Adriana Bethany Cormire, and my friend here is Darriane Elizabeth Furline," she continued.

"Aw, how cute, ABC and DEF, I suppose that's how you remember the alphabet," said Emily, in a mock-awe voice. "I'm _not_ pleased to make your acquaintance," she finished, and turned back around again. By now, they were nearing the place to exit the boats. Several at the front were stopping already and unloading their passengers. When the boat Emily and Orlando were in finally stopped, they hurriedly got out of it, eager to get away from the two new girls and into the crowd of first years scrambling inside the building. They were being led shuffled in by Hagrid, who didn't seem to want to go inside. Once every last first year was in the building (Emily had kept hoping that Alexandria and Darriane would be locked out), a stern faced witch met them, and Emily guessed her to be a teacher. She seemed to be fairly elderly, with graying hair knotted in a tight bun just below her pointed hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, First Years! You will be able to join your peers in the Great Hall in a moment, but first, you must be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. I will be with you in a minute to lead you into the Great Hall," said the witch, and she walked away. Emily thought that her little speech sounded as if she said it quite a lot. She supposed that all the new first years every year were greeted with that same speech. As she was wondering if she ever got tired of saying it over and over again, she sensed more than saw Orlando's shaking nerves surface again. When she looked over at him, she realized just how good-looking he was. Shaking this thought from her mind, she prodded him in the side.

"Orlando, what is _wrong _with you?" she asked him concernedly.

"I'm just nervous, is all," he replied.

"What on earth about? The mad-axe murderer on the other side of those doors?" she said jokingly. He however, looked at her fearfully.

"I'm _joking_, Orlando! I'm just saying that there is nothing to be nervous about!" she clarified, noticing his expression.

"What do you mean _nothing_? I heard her say something about a Sorting! Does that mean we have to take a test or something to see which house we belong in?" he asked. Emily just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Goodness, Orlando, if that's all you're worried about than I could have eased your nerves _ages _ago! The Sorting is very simple, you just sit on a stool and a hat decides where you belong. _You _don't have to do anything!"

"How do you know?"

"My sister told me. Of course, I'm not sure if her word can be trusted, but my parents were in the room at the time, and if she was wrong they would have corrected her," said Emily.

"Oh, that makes me feel a lot better, then," he said, smiling. "But I'm still a bit scared that I won't be in the same house as you," he said, then blushed.

"Oh well, if you're not then you're not, if you are then you are. But why would you want to be in the same house as me anyway? I mean, what does it matter?" asked Emily, feeling a faint blush creep into her cheeks as well.

"It's just that – that you're the only friend I've got here," replied Orlando quickly. Emily wasn't sure where this disappointed feeling was coming from, but she ignored it.

"Well then, I hope we're in the same house, too," she said, smiling. The stern-faced teacher reappeared just then, so Orlando couldn't reply.

"We're ready for you now, follow me," she said, and opened the giant doors in front of them with a wave of her wand. She walked in first, followed by the rest of the timid-looking first years. Emily looked around the Hall until she saw her sister, sitting at what must be the Slytherin table.

'_I know my sister is there, but I have a bad feeling about Slytherin. I'm not sure if I want to be in that house. According to Mum, I think I'd rather be in Gryffindor . . .'_ Emily found herself thinking. The walk up to the front of the Hall seemed to take forever, but once they finally got there, the teacher, took out a roll of parchment and said, "When I call your name, some up and sit on the stool, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and then wait for your house name to be called out," she then glanced at her list. "Arlington, Brooke!" She called out. A few seconds after the girl had the hat on her head, the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!" Orlando jumped at the fact of a hat actually shouting. Then, after "Beldine, Laura" had been sorted into Hufflepuff, Emily heard the phrase she knew Orlando was dreading.

"Byres, Orlando!" came the teacher's voice. Orlando, looking very scared, walked slowly up to the stool and sat on it. Emily found herself praying that he wouldn't be in Slytherin once the hat had dropped onto his head. He was sitting there for a full minute before the hat finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Orlando, not sure whether to look relieved or not, stumbled over to the table with all the clapping people.

"Carlington, Melody!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then, Emily heard the name that she despised already: "Cormire, Adriana!" Emily watched the prissy blonde saunter up to the stool. The hat had barely touched her head before it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

'_Okay, now I _know_ that I don't want to be in Slytherin . . .' _thought Emily. She became preoccupied at the thought of which of her parents that hat would favor, her Slytherin step-father or her Gryffindor mother. She was hoping that it favored her mother's side, since, after all, she was the one Emily was related to by blood. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when "Furline, Darriane" was sorted into Slytherin, or when "Lythia, Janice" was sorted into Ravenclaw. She was only struck out of her thoughts by the next name on the list.

"Malfoy, Emily!"

Startled by the sounds of her name, she looked up and noticed that it was her turn to be sorted. As she confidently made her way to the stool, whispers broke out in the Great Hall. She caught a few of them.

"There's another Malfoy heir?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Since when are there two Malfoy children?"

Emily felt slightly hurt at these whispers. She had a feeling that her sister wouldn't be paying much attention to her this year. Apparently, she had kept it to herself that she even had a sister. Blinking back tears, she sat on the stool and felt the hat on her head. Almost immediately, a warm, deep voice was speaking to her, through her mind.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy, are you distressed? Why?" asked the hat.

'_My sister doesn't love me anymore. . . she doesn't even like me . . . but what does that have to do with my placement?_'

"More than you may think. Why doesn't she like you anymore?"

'_I dunno, but apparently she's kept it from the entire school that there is another Malfoy child, also known as me_.'

"But you are not a true Malfoy, correct?"

'_Well, no, but I'm still counted as a Malfoy Heir, my step-dad said so_.'

"Your mother, Hermione Granger, birthed you from another husband, didn't she?"

'_Yes. He's a muggle_.'

"What do you plan to do about this situation with your sister?"

'_I'm not sure. I guess ask her why she's kept me a secret and than apologize for whatever I did._'

"Good answer. I can plainly see that you don't belong in Slytherin. Therefore, the only other option is . . . GRYFFINDOR!" Emily heard the hat stop speaking through her mind and shout to the whole Hall what house she was in, and she was overjoyed. As she skipped over to the Gryffindor table, she caught a glimpse of her sister. She didn't look anything like herself . . .

In fact, she looked almost . . . _sinister_.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

AN: Whew! Finally done! Lemme know what you think by reviewing! Please note that flames are welcome but all of them will be used to cook sweet Lebanon bologna! And if you wanna know what that is, (if you don't already) I'll tell you in the next chapter! Ta!


	9. A New Golden Trio

AN: Hello again and I'm SOOOOO sorry it took me SOOOOO long to update . . . I was camping all weekend, and I had nothing to do, so I wrote the next chapter in my notebook, and I wanted SO badly to put it on a laptop and update it, but I don't have a laptop, so I didn't exactly have much choice . . . but anywho: what sweet Lebanon bologna is! As you may have guessed (since all of you aren't stupid), it's a type of bologna lunchmeat, and you can have it on sandwiches, BUT, it's even BETTER if you cook it over a fire, because that's where the "sweet" part comes in. If you cook it for just the right time, liquid sugar starts to drip out of it, making it really sweet. It's SOOOO good, and I just had some this weekend! Now, reviewer list (which, to my extreme delight, is VERY long) and then the chapter!

Oh, wait, one more thing before the reviewer list, and it's VERY IMPORTANT, so you had BETTER read it! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEASE read (and review!) **counrtygurl412's** story, called Troubled Hearts. It's REALLY good and it's not getting the response it should, so PLEASE read and review it! I've read it, and you all should know that I won't call anything "really good" unless it really is fabulous, and few things make the cut that I read. So . . . after you read this chapter, go and read (and review!) her story! NOW, the reviewer list . . .

**Satan Barbie** - Ha! I LOVE that trick! I've got to remember that!

**Tiana**

**Sweetgirl**

**Cookiegirl90**

**Lynn-Dumbledore**

**born2driveat16**

**Cherokee Outlaw**

**Scorchy-11**

**MajorFanFic**

**Emma**

**CurlyQHead**

**HPFanatic04**

**Tinkerbell033**

**Celestia Memora**

**Karana Belle**

**tapdancing humbugs** - okay, okay! Here's your review list!

**elena**

**emikae** - I HOPE you're not a vampire, and I used your name again (once) in this chapter!

**krispykreme1468**

**rocket4477** - oops . . . too bad. I guess I just didn't "fill in the blank" with something horrible enough. Ha.

**Takeshiyo**

**thedarkside45**

**countrygurl45** - sorry for not getting the "ad" for your story up sooner . . . :-( . . . I really am.

**Brilover**

**Psychic Cirrus**

**Queenofwitches**

**cAJUNpIPPINpIRATE** - name change, huh? I like it! And I would very much like the recipe to that smoothie . . . I LOVE SMOOTHIES!

**Sarahamanda**

**centaur219**

**kura52**

**Kara Black** - it's all right, I totally understand!

Disclaimer: MY BIRTHDAY IS IN SEVEN DAYS!!!!!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily put all thoughts of her sister aside as she made her way to the Gryffindor table, smiling hugely as she took her seat next to Orlando. She found the Sorting much easier to pay attention to now that she wasn't so worried about what house she would be in. However, as the remainder of the Sorting wore on, she found that her stomach was persistent in displaying it's need for food by growling loudly. Even Orlando looked at her curiously. She found herself looking impatiently at the front of the room, where there were only a few students left to be Sorted.

"Weasley, Clarice!"

Emily jumped at this girl's name. Was this girl related to her Uncle Ron? After all, Weasley wasn't exactly a very popular name. She'd have to write Uncle Ron later. In the meantime, she watched this girl with curly red hair fidget nervously on the stool. After a full minute, the hat finally made up its mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, and the girl calmly walked over to the table where Emily and Orlando were. It looked to Emily that this "Clarice" hadn't had Gryffindor as her first choice for a house. She cast a longing glance over at the Ravenclaw table before plopping down across from Emily.

"Hi, Clarice, I'm Emily Malfoy," said Emily, smiling broadly. Clarice cast a curious look at her before extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Emily," she said with a sweet smile.

"And I'm Orlando Byres. I'm a friend of Emily's," said Orlando. Clarice shifted her gaze over to him.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Orlando," she said, and shook his hand. "I love your name."

"Uh . . . thanks," said Orlando, a faint pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. By then, the two remaining first years had been Sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Professor Dumbledore then stood up.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. Now, I have a few things to announce . . ." Emily stopped paying attention again and let her mind wander. It ended up in her trunk where her invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map were stored. She had mixed feelings about these items of mischief, especially the Map. On one hand, it would be a great help to find all of her classes, and the Marauders would be good to talk to when she was lonely. On the other hand, however, she could use the map to find secret passages, and the Marauders might try to convince her to pull pranks on people. As much as she would love to (she could almost hear Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron encouraging her), she didn't want to break a lot of school rules while she was here, at least not in her first year (this time she could hear her mother's voice scolding her). Just before she was about to pound her head on the table in frustration, Orlando elbowed her in the side and nodded to the front of the Hall. Emily, forgetting all about her mischief woes for the moment, paid rapt attention to the Headmaster.

"And lastly, this year we will be hosting a Halloween Costume Ball. All years are invited to attend, and the weekend prior to Halloween, all students of all years will be allowed into Hogsmeade to purchase costumes. Forms will be sent home to the parents of the first and second years to allow them into Hogsmeade for one day. Now, with that said, let the feast . . . begin!" said Dumbledore, and food magically appeared all along the table. Emily, suddenly remembering how hungry she was, grabbed something of everything in her reach.

"Hungry, are you?" said Clarice.

"Very . . . I haven't eaten anything for hours," replied Emily.

"Didn't you get anything from the train?" asked Clarice curiosly.

"Yeah, we did, but candy isn't very filling," said Orlando.

"Oh, good point. I guess I just have a slow metabolism," said Clarice, and she spooned some potatoes on her plate. There was silence between the three for a minute as Emily pondered the best way to ask Clarice why she hadn't wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Hey, Clarice, what's your favorite house?" she asked finally.

"Oh, Ravenclaw, by far," she said. "No offense to you guys or anything, of course," she added quickly, "but my parents were both very smart . . . they were Head Boy and Girl in their seventh year," said Clarice.

"My parents were Head Boy and Girl, too! What a coincidence!" said Emily. "They were a Gryffindor and a Slytherin," she added.

"Hang on . . ." said Clarice, suddenly looking thoughtful. "Is your dad Draco Malfoy?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah; well, he's my step-dad, really," said Emily.

"And didn't you say that your mum was a Gryffindor?"

"Yeah; I know, it breaks all Hogwarts traditions: a Slytherin marrying a Gryffindor," said Emily jokingly.

"But it's a great story," Orlando interjected.

"Really? So who's your mum?" asked a very interested Clarice.

"Hermione Granger. Well, she _was _Hermione Granger; now she's Hermione Malfoy."

"Neat. I'd love to hear the story, it must be very interesting."

"I'll tell you later, after the feast, it's kind of long," said Emily. "Well, you've heard about my parents, how about yours? Who are your parents?"

"Percy and Penelope Weasley," answered Clarice casually. Emily gasped.

"You _are_ related to my Uncle Ron! Well, he's not _really_ my uncle, I just call him that."

"Ron Weasley?" asked Clarice, suddenly losing her happy manner. "He's my dad's brother, my uncle, and my dad told me to, well, avoid contact with anyone who talks to him . . ." Clarice trailed off.

"Why?"

"I dunno, I just trusted him that it was a good reason. But I don't see why I can't talk to you, there's nothing bad about you. I've just never disobeyed my father before . . ."

"I think it's time you came out of your father's protective shell. I've disobeyed my parents loads of times, just for the fun of life, and I'm not criminal, I've turned out just fine," said Emily.

"Yeah . . . yeah! You're right! Now, let's finish eating before the food disappears," said Clarice jokingly, and she grabbed a chicken leg.

"It really will disappear you know," said Emily, and then took a bite of ham.

"What!" said Clarice, shocked.

"When everyone is done eating, the food disappears!" said Emily. Orlando looked extremely worried at this thought and immediately doubled the amount of food on his plate. Clarice and Emily just laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, as the first years were being led into the Gryffindor common room, Clarice practically drug Emily over to a corner.

"Emily, I need a favor," she said in a low, trembling whisper.

"Sure, Clarice, anything," replied Emily.

"I – I've never talked to anyone in my dad's family, ever, I've only heard bad stuff about them," she said, as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and continued, "so I was wondering if you could help me write a letter to my Uncle Ron."

"Oh, sure Clarice! Let me just say good night to Orlando and then we'll head up to the girls dormitory to write it, okay?"

"All right. I want to say good night to Orlando, too, I'll come with you," said Clarice, and she and Emily made their way over to Orlando, who was sitting on the other side of the room in an armchair, talking to some other first year boys.

"Hey, Orlando, we're heading up to bed, g'night," said Emily.

"Good night, Orlando," said Clarice.

"Night, Emily, night Clarice," said Orlando, and he went back to his conversation. Emily and Clarice made their way into the girls dormitories, and Emily took ink, a quill, and parchment out of her trunk. She set it on the nightstand and then turned to Clarice.

"I'll start it off like a normal letter, and then you can take over, okay?"

"Okay," said Clarice quietly, and she sat down on the bed next to Emily's to read over her shoulder.

_Hey Uncle Ron!_

_Well, the welcoming feast in finally over, and I got put into Gryffindor! I'm so happy, although it's going to be weird to be apart from my sister when I've been so looking forward to finally being with her all year. But anyway, guess what? I made two new friends today! They're names are Orlando and Clarice. _

_This may seem a bit out-of-the-blue, Uncle Ron, but me and Clarice were wondering what caused your brother Percy to stop talking to the rest of your family. And if you are questioning where this question came from, I think I'd better explain: Clarice is reading over my shoulder, and her full name is Clarice Weasley. She's the daughter of your brother Percy, and he told her to not talk to anyone in contact with you. She just wants to say a few things . . . _

Emily then handed the quill over to Clarice, smiling.

"You can take it from here," said Emily. She then sat on the bed and Clarice took up the letter where she had left off.

_Hi Uncle Ron, this is Clarice. It probably seems weird to you to be reading a complete stranger calling you "Uncle," and it's kind of strange for me, too, but I suppose I'd better get used to it. I'd really like to finally meet you, and the rest of your – I mean my – family. I've never had the benefit of grandparents, since my mum's parents died when I was only a baby, so I'd like to meet you parents, my other set of grandparents, especially, and any other family you have. I'm also extremely interested in meeting Harry Potter, since Emily tells me that you and him are best friends. I've grown up hearing his story, and I'd like to know more, plus I suppose he's kind of like your family since you and him are so close. I'm even thinking of coming home with Emily for Christmas so I can meet all of you. I only hope that my parents will let me . . . but anyway, I'm just so glad that I can finally talk to you, since I've been forbidden to all my life. I hope to see you soon,_

_Clarice Weasley._

Emily noticed that Clarice had very neat handwriting.

"Thanks so much, Emily. You can finish it off, if you like," said Clarice.

"Okay," said Emily simply, and took the quill back.

_Hey Uncle Ron, it's Emily again. Please, please, pleeeeeeease answer our question as to why on earth your own brother would forbid contact with you or anyone who talks to you, we're desperate for the answer. Well, I have mum, dad, and Harry yet to write, so I'll talk to you soon (And Clarice will too, hopefully!)_

_Emily._

"Well, there we go. You approve?" said Emily, holding up the letter.

"It couldn't be better," said Clarice, smiling. "I'm so happy that I met you, Emily, and that you've led me to my lost family. You've been so nice."

"Aw, stop, you're making me blush," said Emily jokingly as she got an envelope out of her trunk, put the letter in it, and addressed it to Ron Weasley. "I suppose you'll be wanting to write to your parents, so you can do that while I write to mine. Just be sure not to mention my last name or the fact that you've sent a letter to Uncle Ron," said Emily, though she suspected Clarice knew this already.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Clarice, and got ink, a quill, and parchment out of her trunk, and Emily got fresh parchment out of her trunk and started her next letter.

_Hey mum and dad! _

_Well, I'm finally here, and I love it. Mum, you'll be so proud of me, I got sorted into Gryffindor! Don't be too disappointed, dad, because already I've made two new friends! They're names are Orlando and Clarice. You might want to talk to Uncle Ron about Clarice, since I don't feel like explaining it all over again, but you might be seeing her this Christmas! Anyway, I think I can see history repeating itself, mum, it looks like another Trio is forming! And we are complete with rivals . . . there are these two new girls named Adriana and Darriane, and they're total snobs. But enough about them. There's not much else to say though, and I still have uncle Harry and my real dad to write, so I'll talk to you soon!_

_Emily (Emikae)._

Emily put down her quill, satisfied with the letter, and folded it up and put it into an envelope as well. She sighed and looked over at Clarice, who was still scribbling away to her parents. Maybe she would just write her other two letters tomorrow after classes . . . she was very tired. She didn't even bother changing out of her robes as she slipped under her covers and pulled her bed hangings closed. She meant to say good night to Clarice, but she fell asleep before she could open her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Whew . . . finally! I'm done! Now, REVIEW BEFORE I HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!


	10. The 1st Few Min of the 1st Class of the ...

AN: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry, guys! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEZE forgive me for not updating for, like, ever!!!!!!!! But, ya know, I have been moving, and I just now found the power cord for my comp THREE WEEKS after moving day! I've lost SO much stuff . . . found most of it, but I still have yet to get my room together and you really don't give a hoot, do you? Okay, I'll just get to the chapter . . . if I can remember where I left OFF. . .

And, some of you have been commenting that this is starting to sound too much like the HP books Hogwarts-wise, and I apologize for that, but if you guys wanna know a secret . . . _I like the first one better, too!_ . . . I'm sorry for making it seem so much like Harry and Ron's first day at Hogwarts, especially the train ride, but I liked Harry sharing with Ron so much that I decided to do the same thing here! And, it's hard to make the welcoming feast original, you know, but, I promise, it WILL get original! YOU HAVE MY WORD!

And, as much as I wanted to make Harry the new D.A.D.A. teacher, _HE ISN'T!_ _I REPEAT: HARRY POTTER IS NOT THE NEW DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER!_

Oh, and this is VERY IMPORTANT, so be sure to read this (especially since it's in caps, bold, italics, and underline): **_PLEEEEEEEEEEEZE READ (and review) MY STORIES ON FICTIONPRESS DOT COM! THEY ARE REALLY GOOD (at least I think so) AND THEY ARE LACKING PROPER RESPONSE BECAUSE FICTIONPRESS PEOPLE ARE MEAN! MY PENNAME IS Escritor, SO Y'ALL HAD BETTER GET TO FICTIONPRESS AND START READING THEM! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**(there's a link to one of my stories in my fanfiction bio, so you can just go there if you wanna make it easy.)

Oh, and no shout-outs, since y'all probably don't even remember what you reviewed anyway, but I WILL do another list!

**muskaan**

**rubber-ducky-lauren**

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**

**JBanana**

**blackdragonofdeath13**

**Cookiegirl90**

**Queenofwtiches**

**Krispykreme1416**

**A Sly Fan**

**Brilover**

**thedarkside45**

**Karana Belle**

**Celestia Memora**

**jeffsxtremegirl1987**

**emikae**

**Hippie1212**

**Scorchy-11**

**Katepotter13**

**Cherokee Outlaw**

**Archer of Darkness**

**Gothhottie**

**Lynn-Dumbledore**

**blink gurl017**

**Jennifer Granger**

**elena**

**centaur219**

**rocket4477**

**Tapdancing Humbug**

**leafs-gurl999**

Okies! Now, the very, very, VERY long awaited chapter! (By the way, there is a word in here with (x) next to it. Since I can't use asterisks, I used that instead. It indicated that there is a note about that word at the end of the chapter.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, Emily awoke to the sun streaming through the dormitory curtains, which she had forgotten to close the night before.

'_I swear, those stupid house elves must put sleeping potions in the welcoming feast food. I was so tired last night I didn't even think to close the drapes!_' thought Emily, annoyed. She then got up out of bed and noticed she still had yesterday's robes on.

'_Ugh! I slept in my clothes!'_

She looked at her bedside clock (which, of course, was operated by magic) and saw that it was 7:00 A.M. That left just enough time for her to get ready and be in the Great Hall for breakfast by eight. She noticed that her five other dorm mates were asleep, so she decided not to wake them. Emily studied her four other dorm mates aside from Clarice. From what she could see, one had black hair, another had brunette, the third had dirty blonde, and the last, golden blonde. But that was it. Oh well, she'd see them at breakfast. Emily was interrupted from her thoughts, however, by Clarice stirring and then blearily opening her eyes.

"Good morning, Clarice!" said Emily cheerfully.

"'morning, Em," said Clarice sleepily, sitting up. "Wha' time is it?"

"About five after seven," answered Emily, now getting robes out of her trunk. Clarice just groaned and fell back onto her pillow.

"Aw, c'mon, it's not that bad! Breakfast is at eight, you know. That only gives you about an hour to get ready," said Emily truthfully.

Emily heard Clarice mumble something that sounded strangely like "stupid Hogwarts staff . . ." and then watched Clarice get slowly out of bed while Emily changed into her robes. She had learned from having an older sister to not be modest about changing in front of other girls. As Emily went through her morning routine, the other girls woke up, one by one. No one talked much, except for saying things like, "Hey, can you hand me my brush? It's the red one over there," or "Can someone tell me what time it is?"

All in all, Emily thought she was rather productive that morning. She found herself waiting for Clarice to finish getting ready at 7:50, and then, at 7:55, they both walked down to the Great Hall together, sitting down across from each other at the table while chatting about the different subjects and which ones were their favorites.

"I, personally, am looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Emily fondly. "Do you know what a Patronus is?" asked Emily, spooning some scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Oh, yeah, it's some sort of silvery something that comes out of your wand to ward off dementors, right? It's supposed to be very advanced magic. Even many qualified wizards can't do it," said Clarice, and she, too, was helping herself to the breakfast dishes.

"Right. Well, my Uncle Harry (well, he's not _really _my uncle) could do one at the end of his third year here! And my mum learned how in her fifth year. My mum and her friends were very good at D.A.D.A., so naturally, I've got an interest in it!

"I'm leaning more toward Charms. To me it's so cool that you can just wave your wand and then make something levitate or fold itself or whatever you want!" said Clarice.

"Yeah, but my sister taught me a lot of charms when she came home each summer, because my parents bought me a wand as soon as I was old enough to understand what it was. I was about six or seven, I'd say. One of my personal favorites is 'Rictusempra.' It's the tickling charm," said Emily mischievously. Clarice, however, didn't get a chance to respond, because Orlando plopped down next to Emily just then.

"Good morning, ladies," he said in a mock-professional voice. Emily rolled her eyes.

"'Morning, Orlando," she said. Orlando wasted no time in loading his plate with something of everything within his reach.

"Hungry, are you?" asked Emily.

"Hey, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" said Orlando. Professor McGonagall walked over to them just then.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Byres, here are your course schedules," she said, handing them each a piece of parchment with a chart drawn on it. She then walked off to distribute the rest of the Gryffindor schedules.

"Hmmm . . . a typical Monday schedule: D.A.D.A. at 8:45, then History of Magic at 9:15, Double Herbology with the Ravenclaws at 10:15, then lunch at noon, and in the afternoon we have Transfiguration at 12:45 and Double Charms with the Hufflepuffs at 1:45. Not too bad, if you ask me," said Emily.

"Yeah, but look at Tuesday: Transfiguration, then D.A.D.A., then Double Potions with they Slytherins, then Lunch, then, oh, hey! A free hour! Anyway, then, we have double History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. I mean, really! The two worst subjects ever in Hogwarts History, both in double periods, in the _same day_!" complained Clarice. "I mean, really, aside from the free period . . ."

"And Defense Against the Dark Arts!" interrupted Orlando.

"Right, and D.A.D.A. I suppose, that's a horrible day!" finished Clarice.

"Well, Transfiguration isn't too bad, but my sister says that Professor McGonagall is really strict, so that could weight things down a bit," said Emily.

"Look at this!" complained Orlando. "_Three _times we have a double class with the Slytherins!"

"And three each with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, too, Orlando, don't have a cow . . ." said Emily.

"Hey, we study Astronomy here? Cool!" said Orlando, changing the subject, scanning Wednesday's schedule. Emily checked her watch (which also operated off of magic, of course) and saw that it was 8:30.

"Hey, guys, we had better head off, we only have fifteen minutes to get back to Gryffindor Tower, grab our school bags, and get to the Defense classroom, and it's on the fourth floor. If we leave now, we can take our time getting there," said Emily, rising and watching her food disappear from her plate.

"But – but I'm not done eating yet!" said Orlando through a mouthful of food.

"Too bad, we come back here for lunch at noon, now chew, swallow, and let's go!" said Emily impatiently.

"She's right, I'm sure the teachers are really tough on the first day . . . it gives a good first impression to be there on time anyway," said Clarice as Orlando swallowed.

"Fine, fine . . ." he grumbled, and he, too, rose, followed by Clarice. They kept close behind Emily as she led they way to their common room.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady.

"Ummmm . . . hey, do you guys remember the password?"

"I think it started with a Z, right?" said Orlando.

Clarice rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"It's Zemorphorus(x), you two," she said, and the Fat Lady nodded and swung open.

"Zemorphorus?" repeated Orlando when they entered the common room. "I thought it was something simple, like Zenith or something!" _(AN: Is anyone besides me seeing a re-incarnation of Ron, here? LoL.)_

Neither Clarice nor Emily answered; they both went up to their dorm room and grabbed their book bags, quickly coming back down. On the way down the staircase, they caught traces of Orlando's muttering:

"Zemorphorus . . . make it so complicated . . . pointless bunch of junk . . ."

Emily and Clarice had to fight back giggles as they crept down the staircase.

"Is yourself a decent enough person to talk with?" said Emily to Orlando, who had his bag over his shoulder.

"I – uh – I don't know what you're talking about!" said Orlando hotly.

"Sure, whatever . . ." said Emily, checking her watch. "Oh goodness! It's 8:40! We only have five minutes to get down four floors! Come on, hurry!" she said, and rushed out of the portrait hole, Clarice and Orlando hot on her heels.

XxXxX

Exactly four and a half minutes later, the three eleven-year-olds came jogging into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, panting.

"We – made – it," panted Emily. The rest of the first year Gryffindors, who were already seated and chatting animatedly, stopped talking and looked at them curiously. Emily and Clarice found an empty table near the front and sat at it, while Orlando took a seat next to a black boy, who was sitting alone in the table behind them. The talking soon began again, and continued on even after the "late bell" rang, for the teacher had not yet shown up. It wasn't until 8:50 that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher finally made an appearance. No one knew who it was, because the supposed "jinx" on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job had never really ended. There was still a new teacher every year.

No one knew what to expect with this brand new teacher, maybe some Average Joe off the street or something, but certainly no one expected _this_. . .

The door banged open of it's own accord, there was the sound of footfalls, and then, striding into the classroom in Midnight Blue robes, was a tall, brown haired, blue-eyed . . .

. . . _witch_?

Everyone immediately quieted, except for a few whispers here and there. There hadn't been a female Defense teacher since the 2003 – 2004 school year! And, from what everyone had heard, she hadn't been that nice. _(AN: A little serving of Professor Umbridge, anyone?)_

"Now, now, you all are acting like you haven't seen a new Defense teacher before! Oh, wait a minute, you just started here! You really haven't!" said the teacher. A few nervous giggles were heard throughout the class, and the teacher joined in.

"As I'm sure none of you know me yet, since I couldn't be at the welcoming feast last night due to certain circumstances, I am Professor Andrea Kordine, and I have been specially trained in the Ministry of Magic in Auror training, just for the mission of getting here to teach you! Now, enough gibbering and onto your first lesson!

Everyone exchanged glances. They could tell already that this would be one interesting teacher . . .

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AN: YAAAY!!!! I finally got done this chapter! This one actually took me DAYS to type! DAYS! Normally it takes me a few hours, but this actually took DAYS! Ahem . . . sorry . . .

(x) Zemorphorus is pronounced almost exactly as it's spelled: zem-OAR-for-us, okay? Good.


	11. Defense Against the Dark Arts

AN: Hey guys! Wow, it wasn't a month and a half wait this time between updates! It's a miracle! Oh, and by the way, I got a review from **rubber-ducky-lauren**, and she said that my times were wrong that I put in last chapter. I double checked and . . . they were! Oopsie . . . anyway, I fixed them, so they're right now. This is what the typical times SHOULD be:

Breakfast starts at 8:00, you can end it whenever you like, as long as you get to class on time :-)

Period 1: 8:30 – 9:15

Period 2: 9:30 – 10:15

Period 3: 10:30 – 12:00 (double period)

Lunch: 12:15 – 12:30

Period 4: 1:00 – 1:45

Period 5: 2:00 – 2:45

Just a note: each regular class is 45 minutes long, and a double class is an hour and a half long. There's a fifteen-minute break in between classes to allow you enough time to get to your next one. Okay? If you didn't know, those are the times used in the HP books (except the 15 minute break, I'm not sure if that's there or not). Oh, and there is another foot-note in this chapter. Anyway, shout-outs and then the chapter!

**Queenofwitches**

**Satan Barbie - **I promise that Amanda will be in the next chapter.

**Yami-Yugi-Girl**

**MajorFanFic**

**kura52**

**Jbanana**

**Krispykreme1468 - **I know that my years don't match the books, I said that in Me and Emily. I just like to pretend that the trio was born in 1988, not 1980.

**born2driveat16**

**ilovetom -** I would never abondon you!

**ArcherofDarkness - **okay, I think you are WAY too obsessed with grammar . . .

**blink gurl017** - thanks

**Karana Belle** - I love Orlando, too . . . teehee . . .

**rocket4477 -** okay dude, shut up and read: I update on MY TERMS, NOT YOURS, so please stop trying to tell me when I can and can't update, because I actually have a life.

**Lynn-Dumbledore**

**rubber-ducky-lauren - **thanks again for pointing out the times, and, like I promised Satan Barbie, Amanda WILL be in the next chapter.

**centaur219 -** YAY! Someone understands me!

**jeffs-xtreme-girl1987**

Disclaimer: _Je ne paresseux pas!_ (Sorry if I spelled anything wrong there . . . I'm but a humble "French 1" student . . .)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Now, our first unit is Basic Attack Spells that you should be aware of. We'll only be doing Physical Spells this year, however. Please get out your quills and parchments and copy this down," said Professor Kordine, and she tapped the board. Neat printing immediately appeared on it:

Unit One Objectives:

1.) Recognize Attack Spells

2.) Know what each attack spell does

3.) Be able to perform attack spells

4.) Recognize counter-attack (defense) spell for each attack spell

5.) Be able to perform counter-attack (defense) spells

Professor Kordine waited a few minutes until the quills stopped scratching on parchments, and then began speaking again.

"The first attack spell you will be learning is the tickling spell. Can anyone tell me the incantation?" she asked. Emily's hand immediately shot into the air, along with several others. The new professor chose Emily anyway, however.

"Yes, you, with the longish brown hair?" said professor Kordine, pointing to Emily.

"It's _Rictusempra_, Professor," said Emily confidently.

"And, for future reference, what's your name?" asked the professor.

"Emily, Professor, Emily Malfoy," she replied. Professor Kordine raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" was all she said to Emily. "Now, like Emily said, the incantation for the tickling charm is _Rictusempra_. The best counter-attack spell for any attack is a shield charm of some sort, but you won't be learning those until third or fourth year. So, in the meantime, can anyone tell me what the defense spell is for _Rictusempra_?" asked Professor Kordine. There wasn't nearly as good a response this time. In fact, no one was raising his or her hand at all.

"Well, since you aren't nearly as well educated on defense as you are on attack, I think that's where we'll focus most of our time," continued the professor. "The counter-attack incantation for Rictusempra is _Amure Rexio(x)_. Now, don't confuse the counter-attack with the _Finite Incantatem_ spell, which actually _ends_ the spell once it has been cast on a person, and works on almost any spell or charm. A counter-attack spell, like Amure Rexio, only works for the particular spell it was designed for, and kind of _absorbs _the spell before it hits you." Professor Kordine paused here for a moment and noticed that she had the full attention of the class.

"Okay, enough talking! Practice time!" said Professor Kordine excitedly. This statement was met by mild cheering from the class. "First, let's say the incantation without wands. All together . . . 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . Rictusempra!" said Professor Kordine, and the rest of the class said it with her. "Excellent! Now, we need a little bit of space, don't we? Everybody up! Come on, out of your seats, come up front here . . ." said Professor Kordine, and when the twelve Gryffindors were crowded up by the professor's desk, she waved her wand in one smooth movement across the room, said a complicated spell that no one recognized, and all of the desks and chairs stacked themselves on the back wall.

"Okay, now, I'm going to put everyone in pairs, boys with boys and girls with girls. Let's see . . . Emily, you go with this girl here . . ." said Professor Kordine, and steered Emily toward the black-haired girl she had observed in the dormitory earlier. As Emily watched the professor, she saw her pair up Clarice with the brown-haired girl from their dormitory and Orlando with the black boy he had been sitting with earlier. Once everyone had a partner, Professor Kordine began speaking again.

"We're going to be doing a championship of sorts with the rest of the first years, but first we must practice the spells and then determine our class champion. I'll be giving you different partners each class, and observe how you do. Then, when we've learned these four spells and their counter-attacks, I'll pair you up with your championship partner, who will be the most adequate person for you based on your skill level. You'll be allowed one free round with them before you go in front of the rest of the first years and participate in the real championship. This probably seems very confusing right now, but I'll give you each a paper with the rules and procedures about the championship at the end of class, and that should clear it up a bit. But for now, I'll let you take a few minutes to get acquainted with your current partner, and then we'll use the last twenty minutes of class as practice," said Professor Kordine. Everyone then almost immediately began talking to their friends, regardless of whether they were paired with them or not. Emily, however, concentrated on her partner.

"Hi, I'm Emily. We didn't really get a chance to introduce ourselves this morning. What's your name?" asked Emily kindly. This was the first chance she had to actually take in some things about this girl, besides her sleek, long black hair.

"Um, hi, my name's Elise," said the girl timidly, directly her eyes from the floor up to Emily's face. Emily saw that her eyes were blue and noticed her voice, which had a very shy quality to it; she spoke very quietly and unconfidently.

"That's a pretty name, I like it," said Emily, trying to get the girl's spirits up a little.

"Really?-Thanks," said Elise. "Are you nervous at all about this competition thing?" she asked.

"Oh, no, not at all; I've practiced this spell tons of times at home, and it's very easy," said Emily confidently.

"Well, I'm a little nervous about this whole championship thing . . . I mean, what if I make a fool of myself?" asked Elise, suddenly looking very worried.

"Don't worry, that's what all of these practice rounds are for. I'll help you out with it if you have trouble, but I doubt you will," said Emily reassuringly.

"Thanks, Emily, I needed to hear that," said Elise with a small smile.

"Okay, Gryffindors! One partner line up against the back wall here . . . very good, very good!" said Professor Kordine when six of the twelve students, including Elise, the brown-haired girl Clarice was paired with, and the black boy Orlando was paired with, were lined up with about six feet (2 meters) of space between them and the wall, and about nine feet (3 meters) between them and the next person. "All right, now, the six of you that are left, stand across from your partner, there should be about five meters of space between you," said Professor Kordine. (5 m : 15 ft.) Once everyone was in place, Professor Kordine spoke again.

"Okay, on my mark, whoever is standing closest to the wall cast the attack, and your partner will attempt to defend themselves with the defense spell," said Professor Kordine, taking out her wand. Emily noticed it was fairly long. "Ready . . . three, two, one . . . GO!" said Professor Kordine, as green sparks shot out of her wand.

Elise, seemingly losing all signs of her earlier timidness, immediately sprang into action. "_Rictusempra_!" she said loudly, pointing her wand directly at Emily's stomach. A jet of orange light streaked out of it. Emily, with her already quick reflexes, was poised for defense.

"_Amure Rexio_!" shouted Emily, and a pure white light jetted out of it and collided with the orange spell, making a very tiny explosion before both lights disappeared.

"Wow! Very, very good Emily! And nice job to you, too, Elise!" congratulated Professor Kordine. She suddenly seemed to become aware of the fits of laughter around her. Apparently, no one else had successfully created the defense spell, and the five other students who were under that attack were now all either doubled over or rolling on the floor in laughter, Orlando and Clarice included.

"Oh, goodness . . . _Finite Incantatem_!" Said the professor hurriedly, waving her wand. Everyone who had been hit with the spell immediately either straightened themselves or got up off of the floor, no longer in fits of giggles.

"Well, for all of you who managed to produce the curse, great job! However, those of you who were supposed to be on the defense didn't make any move to protect yourself, except Emily, who expertly produced the counter-attack. Now, everyone except Emily and Elise will stay with their same positions: the person who last cast the attack will do so again, and the person who was attempting the counter-attack will try to defend themselves again. As for you two," said Professor Kordine, turning towards Emily and Elise, "you will switch spots: this time, Emily will cast the curse, and Elise will attempt the defense." Professor Kordine then addressed the rest of the class. "Ready, on my mark: three, two, one . . . GO!" she said again, and green sparks again shot out of her wand.

Emily was ready and waiting. She barely gave Elise a chance to hear the word "GO" before she was casting the spell.

"_Rictusempra_!" she shouted, and an orange light shot out from her wand this time. Elise then instantly reacted.

"_Amure Rexio_!" she shouted, aiming her wand right at the orange light heading for her stomach. The streaks of white and orange again collided and disintegrated.

"_Bravo_, Elise and Emily! _Bravo_!" said Professor Kordine, clapping excitedly. She quickly turned from them, however, and said another _Finite Incantatem_ to remove the spell from the three students that were currently laughing themselves silly. Emily quickly noticed that neither Clarice nor Orlando were laughing this time, meaning they had properly cast the defensive spell.

"Well, I think it is very obvious that we need a demonstration on how this should be done, since some of you _still _aren't doing this properly . . . okay, Emily and Elise, come to the middle of the room please, would you?" asked Professor Kordine. "Everyone else clear off to the sides, that's it, very good . . ."

Emily and Elise both made their way towards the center, where Professor Kordine was currently standing.

"Okay, girls, I want you two to show the class how this is done! Now, Emily, how about you cast the attack spell, and Elise, you cast the defensive spell. All right?" suggested Professor Kordine.

"Yes, Professor," they answered together.

"Okay, now stand about fifteen feet away from each other . . . good! Okay, now, on my mark: three, two, one . . . GO!" said Professor Kordine, although this time there were no green sparks.

Again, Elise at once sprang into action. "_Rictusempra!" _she yelled.

"_Amure Rexio!_" Emily countered. The class marveled at the orange and white collision while Professor Kordine again applauded them.

"Excellent, girls, _excellent_; now, the rest of you follow their example tomorrow! Class is going to end in a minute or two, so I'd better put these desks back where they belong," said Professor Kordine, and she said a different spell than she had before to clear the desks, and they all disappeared from the wall and reappeared in their original rows.

"Now, I suggest that you all get your things together before the bell rings, so hop to it!" said Professor Kordine. "You may talk quietly for the remainder of the class, but be sure to grab one of the rule papers for the championship on your way out the door." Clarice grabbed Emily by the arm immediately.

"Wow, Emily! That was amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was totally cool!" said Orlando, joining them.

"Well, it helped to have a fairly decent partner," said Emily, looking around for Elise. She spotted her nearby and brought her over. "Elise, these are my friends, Clarice and Orlando. Guys, this is Elise," said Emily.

"Hi Elise!" said Clarice.

"Hey," said Orlando.

"Uh, hi Clarice, hi Orlando," said Elise, her shy manner returning to her.

"You were really good with that spell, you know," said Clarice, "maybe even better than Emily!"

"Thanks . . ." said Elise, blushing a little. "But Emily really is better than me at Defense."

"Are you kidding? You were great defending that spell!" said Orlando.

"You really were, Elise," added Emily. "You don't need my help at all! You were fabulous!" Elise just smiled, which ended the conversation, along with the bell, which rung just then.

"So, what's next?" asked Orlando as they walked out of the classroom.

"History of Magic . . . ugh . . ." said Emily, consulting her schedule.

"At least it isn't a double period, right?" said Elise.

"No, that's tomorrow, with the Ravenclaws," said Clarice with a groan.

"Oh well. That's life, I suppose . . ." said Elise.

"Hey, wait a second . . ." said Orlando, suddenly stopping.

"What?" asked Emily.

"Do we even know how to _get _to the History of Magic classroom?" questioned Orlando.

"Uh – oh . . . I know I don't," said Clarice.

"Me either," said Elise. "I mean, we are only first years . . ."

"Oh, will you guys stop griping?" said Emily. I've got a map, no worries . . ." she said, taking the Marauder's Map out of her bag. "But you guys have to promise not to tell anyone about it, okay?" she added, in the process of unfolding it.

"Okay."

"Alright."

"No problem."

"Good. Now, watch this," said Emily, placing her wand tip on the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Instantly, the lines of the Marauder's Map began to spread over the parchment. After, of course, the famous introductive message appeared:

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present . . . _

_THE MARAUDERS MAP_

"Whoa . . ." said Orlando.

"Who gave you _that_?" asked Elise, in awe.

"None other than Harry Potter himself," said Emily boastfully.

"Cool!" said Elise.

"Oh, come on. It's not that amazing. We need to get going before either we're late for class or we get stepped on by a seventh year . . ." said Emily, scanning the map for the History of Magic classroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AN: YES! I'M DONE! Half of this chapter was written in a notebook on a very bumpy truck ride home from the campground, you know, so that's one reason why it took so long to get it up, because I had to copy it from my notebook to the computer. But, hopefully, I'll have the next installment up in a week or so, maybe less. You know, I think this is one of my best chapters yet . . .

(x) _Amure Rexio_ pronunciation: a-MORE WRECK-see-oh


	12. Amanda's Chapter

AN: Hi again! Now, it's the chapter you have ALL been waiting for . . . AMANDA'S CHAPTER! Oh, and sorry I took so long to update . . . j'ai beaucoup deviors.  Now, a few shoutouts:

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**

**muskaan - **not to worry, Emily is far from perfect.

**Celestia Memora**

**Satan Barbie - **agian, Emily is not a goody-two-shoes, and I'm not sure what pairings I'm going to have yet . . . if i even have any at all . . .

**Karana Belle**

**JBanana**

**elena** - for D/H action (at least a little bit), maybe you should re-read the end of chapter five.

**kura52**

**ArcherofDarkness** - yes, I speak some French.  Example: _J'ai beaucoup deviors!  Ne geter pas moi, s'il vous plait!_

**Takeshiyo** - there's a lot of Amanda in this chapter!

**Yami-Yugi-Girl**

**Blink gurl017 - **I made up the spell "Amure Rexio."  It took me a while, though.

**centaur219 - **I'm looking forward to the championship, too.

Now, w/o further ado . . . heeeeeeeere it is!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_9/2/2017_

_Dear Journal,_

_You know, I've had this feeling since dad grounded me a few weeks ago that someone has been reading this . . . but maybe I'm just getting crazy. I mean, with Emily here and all, it makes things a lot more difficult. She's practically stolen the Marauders' Map from me. She says that dad said to let her have it. I don't believe her; I mean, why would dad want to give the Map to Emily when he could instead give it to his own flesh and blood? I sure hope he's not favoring Emily . . . but that's what it looks like. Stupid, no good, goody-two shoes . . . what's she got that I don't? Grr, this is so frustrating. I'll have to steal the Map back from Emily; after all, she stole it from me. Two wrongs may not make a right, but three lefts do. Heh heh. At least it's almost my birthday. (THREE MORE DAYS!) Then my parents can shower me with all kinds of love and attention and gifts, all of which I deserve. I'd better go, it's almost time for breakfast._

Draco's smile gradually turned to a frown as he read through his daughter's journal entry. Maybe it _is_ an invasion of Amanda's privacy to have put a charm on her journal so as she writes it, the writing appears in a duplicate journal on his desk, but it does inform him of important stuff like this. Yes, he had told Emily to tell Amanda to give her the map, but he thought Amanda would understand: Emily was new to the school, and she needed to know how to get around. Although, his other reason for wanting Emily to have the map seemed to be nonexistent; he had wanted to make sure she had someone to talk to, and the Marauders were great for that, but it appeared that she had already made several new friends, according to the letter he had received that morning. However, this thing about her friend Clarice had really been puzzling him. He'd have to make a mental note to ask Ron about that later . . . after all, Hermione was just as concerned as he was. In the meantime, he had work to do . . .

XxXxXxXxX

Amanda sighed as she sat at her desk, her hand in her chin, and her eyes staring blankly in front of her, hearing what Professor Binns was saying, but not comprehending it.

"And in the year 1036, the goblins declared war . . ." he was rambling in his monotone.

'_Declare war . . . that's what I'd like to do to Emily right about now . . ._' thought Amanda.

"Even after losing the first war, they again struck in 1054, this time victorious . . ."

'_No, I wouldn't let Emily win . . . she'd have to surrender . . . maybe be my personal slave . . . but I'm not that cruel . . . perhaps just do my homework for a month or two . . ._'

"And since then are called one of the cleverest beasts of the wizarding world . . ."

'_But Emily's only a first year . . . she'd probably get me all sorts of bad grades because she can't understand intermediate transfiguration . . . Oh well. Just getting back the Marauders' Map will do . . . for now . . ._'

The bell rang just then, saving her from Professor Binns' monotone until Wednesday. That last double period with the Hufflepuffs signaled the end of her day . . . _finally!_ It had seemed like it would never end. Now, to approach her _stupid _little sister, who so happened to be walking down that very corridor, surrounded by her little first year friends. Amanda was about to go up to them when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, ready to snap out a sarcastic remark, when she was met with stunning blue eyes and black hair on the head of _the _hottest boy she had ever seen in her lifetime . . .

"Uh, hey, I'm new here this year, I transferred over from America, and I was just wondering if you could show me around? I noticed you were in Slytherin, like me, and you looked pretty nice . . ." he trailed off.

'_Well, I'm normally not very nice, but to you, oh I can be . . .'_

"Well, er . . . I suppose I can do that. But you've found your way to your classes pretty well so far, I would assume, so what do you need me for?" asked Amanda, seemingly cool and collected, but really she was all butterflies.

"I've pretty much just followed the crowd, you know? But I don't _really _know my way around this place," he said.

"Okay then. Where do you want to start?" asked Amanda, risking taking her eyes away from this guy's to see if Emily was still anywhere in the vicinity. She wasn't.

'_Darn it! I really wanted to get the Map from her! But a little distraction is always nice . . .'_

"How about we start with your name?" asked the guy.

"Oh, of course, how stupid of me! I'm Amanda, what's your name?" said Amanda, turning back around to the guy.

"I'm Corey, nice to meet you Amanda."

"My pleasure . . . now, what do you say you tell me what your interests are? That will give me a basis as to what to show you first," said Amanda, suddenly business-like.

"Well, uh, I like to eat, and I like a little bit of mischief here and there . . ." he said, and Amanda already knew right where to take him.

"Follow me, I have the perfect place for you," said Amanda, and began walking towards the staircases.

XxX

Once Amanda stopped in front of the picture of a giant bowl of fruit, she turned around to look at Corey, who was panting.

"I never knew – this school – was so – BIG . . ." he said. She didn't realize she had been jogging . . . this guy was going to have to get used to running around the school, though, so this was good practice.

"Get used to it. I hope you remembered how to get here, there _will_ be a quiz," she said jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny. But, what's so special about a picture of a bowl of fruit?"

"Okay, you are so naïve. What school did you go to over in America?"

"Rution's Institution of Wizardry, why?"

"Of course, it would figure that you would go to the _only _magic school in America that doesn't have anything remotely magic about it besides the classes . . . it's in a regular muggle school building for crying out loud!" exclaimed Amanda.

"What's so bad about that?"

"You haven't even seen any of the ghosts, I'll bet . . ."

"Yeah, I did. My old school had ghosts, too, just not nearly as many."

"Any secret passages?"

"Uh, no."

"Moving portraits that talk?"

"No . . ."

"House elves?"

"No, they were for the home, not school . . ."

"Good gracious, you poor, magic-deprived boy . . . watch and learn," said Amanda, and turned towards the portrait. She tickled the pear, and could almost sense Corey's questioning gaze. However, she couldn't miss his audible gasp of surprise when the pear giggled and then the picture swung open to reveal . . .

"Welcome, Corey, to the Hogwarts Kitchens!" said Amanda, and stepped in, closely followed by Corey.

"Whoa . . ." was all he said.

"Wow, you guys are already getting dinner together? It must be good . . ." said Amanda to the house elves to get their attention.

"Miss Malfoy! Miss Malfoy!" said several of them, and one, Minny, came running up to greet her.

"It is so good to see young Miss Malfoy again! Minny is so happy!" said the little elf, hugging Amanda tightly.

"Good to see you, too, Minny. Hey, would you guys mind giving me and my friend here a snack? We're a bit hungry," said Amanda.

"Certainly, miss," said Minny, and disappeared into the crowd of house elves and moments later appeared with three more elves plus a tray of teacakes, pumpkin juice, and chocolates.

"Oh, Minny, we'd love to stay, but I'm giving Corey a tour of the school, so we can't linger. I'm sorry," said Amanda. "But I promise we'll be back for a late night snack, and then we'll stay and chat, okay?"

"You may take the whole tray if you like. Anything for young Miss Malfoy and Mister . . ." said Minny.

"Tell them your last name, they won't call you by anything else," said Amanda to Corey quietly.

"Mister Cubson will do," he said to Minny.

"Farewell for now, Mister Cubson and Miss Malfoy!" said Minny as Amanda and Corey walked out of the kitchens, Amanda holding the rather large tray.

"Okay, let's got outside for awhile so we can enjoy this," suggested Amanda.

"Sure, okay," responded Corey, and they both headed for the outside doors.

XxX

Once they were outside and underneath a nice, shady tree, they began to eat the snacks that the house elves had prepared for them.

"So, tell me more about this castle," said Corey, halfway through eating a teacake.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"I dunno . . . how about what you do here besides classes?" asked Corey.

"Oh, there's loads of stuff! But the most important thing is Quidditch. We have our own house teams, you know," said Amanda, after taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I'm trying out this year for Chaser. I tried out last year but the captain said I was 'too young.' I'll show him . . ." Amanda seemed to be going off into her own little moment here, so Corey tried to get her attention back to him by snapping his fingers.

"Hey, earth to Amanda! Are you in there?" he said jokingly.

"Oh, yeah . . . sorry. Anyway, about the Quidditch teams . . . I hate to admit it, but Gryffindor is the best team at Hogwarts, but Slytherin isn't very far behind. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff aren't even worthy to be playing, if you ask me. Ravenclaws are too focused on their 'studies' to be concentrating on such 'trivial' things like Quidditch, and the Hufflepuffs can barely tell which end of a broom is which," stated Amanda. Corey started laughing hysterically.

"What? I'm being serious!" said Amanda, although she was pleased that Corey was laughing at something she said. She was funny to him . . . _sigh_.

"I'm sorry," he said, calming down. "But it _was_ funny."

"_Anyway_, the tryouts for the Quidditch teams are the last weekend in September. If you wanted to be on the team, you should try out! We have two Chaser positions open and the Keeper position," said Amanda.

"I think I might try out for Keeper. My three older brothers always made me Keeper when we played at home. They just graduated last year from Rution's," explained Corey.

"Cool. When my dad and me played, we just kind of tossed the ball around, sort of guarding our own goals, since we don't exactly have enough people for two teams, and we didn't have our own Quidditch Pitch, of course," said Amanda.

"That's too bad . . . we did," said Corey with a sly smile.

"You WHAT?!?!?!" exclaimed Amanda with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we had our own Quidditch Pitch back over in America. Shame we can't have one now . . ." said Corey, who suddenly looked a little sad.

"Hey, at least you've got a Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts!" said Amanda, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, at least I've got that." Corey smiled slightly. Amanda could tell that they should get back inside, where she could take his mind off of this.

"Hey, Corey, come on, let's go inside. I still have a couple places I wanna show you," said Amanda, taking a last piece of chocolate and standing up before she shrunk all of the food (except the pumpkin juice), placed a preservation charm on it, put a bubble charm around it, and stuck it in her pocket.

"Going to stop at the dormitories to drop that off?" asked Corey curiously.

"Good idea, we'll go there next," replied Amanda, and they both set off for the castle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AN: Okay, you guys finally got to see what Amanda is up to! Sorry it was a bit shorter than normal, but I was having EXTREME writer's block! Check out my new story, _Forever Together but a World Apart_!

XxX SpicySugar XxX


	13. The Kitchens

AN: I AM SO SORRY! This is my worst yet! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR FOUR MONTHS! _FOUR WHOLE MONTHS!_ Oh, this is terrible…I suggest you all just re-read the entire story before reading this…you're bound to have forgotten its contents…but here's a reviewer list anyway:

**Sunflower 18**

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**

**Danielle W.**

**Krispykreme1468**

**Lynn-Dumbledore**

**JBanana**

**ArcherofDarkness**

**katepotter13**

**centaur219**

Sorry if I missed anyone... It makes me sad to know that my own incompetence for updating has caused a drop in reviews…again, y'all, I'M REALLY SORRY! I hope I can actually write a chapter…

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

Emily, Orlando, Clarice, and Elise sat at the dinner table the next evening, enjoying steak and mashed potatoes.

"You know, Quidditch tryouts are coming up soon. It's a shame first years aren't allowed on the team…" said Clarice.

"Well, they _will_ let first years on if they're _really_ good," said Emily.

"How do you know?" asked Orlando.

"My Uncle Harry was made Seeker on the team when he had barely been here two weeks," replied Emily. Elise's eyes widened.

"I heard about that!" she said. "My mum told me that he was flying on a school broom and Professor McGonagall brought him to the captain of the team and he accepted him on."

"Pretty much, but it's a bit more complicated than that," said Emily, after swallowing a large mouthful of potatoes.

"What happened?" asked Clarice, Orlando, and Elise at the same.

"It was the first flying lesson for the first years…Gryffindors and Slytherins. One kid named Neville accidentally broke his wrist, and Madame Hooch took him to the hospital wing. While she was gone, my step-dad found something of his – a Remembrall - on the ground and picked it up. My Uncle Harry got mad at him, and my dad said, 'Maybe I'll put it somewhere for Longbottom to find, like…up a tree?' And then he flew up in the air. Well, my Uncle Harry couldn't stand it, so, despite my mum's warnings, he flew up after my dad. They faced each other in the air, like fifty feet off the ground. Then, after my Uncle Harry threatened to knock my dad off his broom, my dad threw the Remembrall as hard as he could towards the castle. Uncle Harry zoomed off after it, but Professor McGonagall saw him out of her office window. After Uncle Harry caught it and was back on the ground, she came storming out and demanded he come with her. She brought him to the Team captain, who promptly appointed him to the team," finished Emily.

"Wow…so he was breaking the rules and McGonagall just put him on the team without even punishing him? He _must_ have been good…" said Clarice.

"I wish I could be that good," said Elise. "I've only played at home with my parents and my little sister."

"I wish I could just play period…I've never played Quidditch before," said Orlando. "I've never even flown on a broomstick."

"That's too bad…maybe you'll be able to get on the team next year or something," said Clarice.

"I wish I could be on the team…I mean, I'm pretty good…I've played with my dad and sister," said Emily. "I even have my own broom, but first years aren't allowed to bring them here. It really stinks."

"What kind is it?" asked Elise eagerly.

"Oh, it's an older model, just a Firebolt," said Emily. "They've got better ones out, now."

"Oh I'm jealous!" said Elise. "I've only got a Nimbus two thousand!"

"That's not a bad model," said Emily. Orlando and Clarice rolled their eyes at one another. They let them carry on with Quidditch talk for the rest of dinner.

xXx xXx

Later, in the common room, Emily was teaching Orlando how to play wizard's chess, watched by Clarice and Elise.

"It's really not that different from muggle chess, you know, just in this the pieces come to life," said Emily.

"Well, I'm no good at chess…" said Orlando.

"I'm not that fabulous, either, but hey, you can try," said Emily.

"Oh all right," he said.

Fifteen minutes later Emily had spectacularly beaten him.

"Okay, so maybe you aren't that great…how about we get a little late-night snack?" asked Emily.

"Em, dinner is long over," said Clarice.

"I know. But I have a better place to go. Who's with me?" she asked. Elise and Orlando agreed to come, but Clarice said she wasn't hungry. "I'll be right back," said Emily, and she dashed up to her dorm, grabbed the invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map, and came back down. "Come on, let's go!" she said, and ran past Elise and Orlando. She jumped out of the portrait hole and put the cloak on before they could come out. When they did appear out of it, they looked around curiously, and Emily smirked.

"Hey, Em, where'd you go?" asked Orlando. They started walking towards where she was standing, and she quietly tip-toed behind them.

"She wouldn't have left without us; she knows that we don't know where we're going," said Elise. Emily couldn't take it.

"HEY!" she said loudly from behind them, poking her head out of her invisibility cloak, so it looked like her head was floating in midair. The two friends whirled around, and Elise screamed and Orlando yelled.

"Emily, what the—what's going on?" demanded Orlando, looking around by her stomach for the rest of her body. Emily laughed and came the rest of the way out of the cloak.

"Is that an invisibility cloak?" asked Elise in awe.

"Yep," said Emily. "And keep your voices down, the point is to _not_ get caught," she added. She then held the cloak up behind her and motioned for them to get under with her. Elise came under, but Orlando hesitated.

"Come on, quick, before someone sees!" said Emily. Orlando shrugged and joined them under the cloak, and Emily made sure the three of them were concealed. It was a good thing the cloak was so big. "Okay," she said, then pulled out the marauder's map and her wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she said, and the map appeared. "Let's go," she said, after checking to make sure there weren't any teachers around, and they set off towards the kitchens.

xXx

Fifteen minutes later they arrived, but just as Emily was about to reach her hand outside the cloak to tickle the pear and let them in, another hand appeared out of mid air and did it instead. Emily backed up quickly to they portrait wouldn't hit them as it swung open.

"Um, Em…were we supposed to be meeting someone?" asked Elise.

"No but I think I know who that is. Come on, let's follow before the door closes…" said Emily. The three them made their way carefully through the door of the kitchens, trying to remain covered by the invisibility cloak. They had just barely gotten in before the portrait closed and Amanda lifted the cloak off of her and Corey.

"I knew it…" whispered Emily. "That's my sister. Stay covered and quiet, I have an idea…" She waited for Amanda and Corey to be greeted by the elves with food and for their backs to be turned to them before she acted. Stepping quietly out of the cloak, she crawled as low as possible to where they were sitting by the fire in chairs. She got to the tray sitting on a stool in between them, and stole away muffins, one by one, carrying them in her other arm. Then, quickly, quietly, she used her other arm to crawl her way back to the cloak. She had just made it back under when Amanda noticed there were only tea cups left and no muffins. Emily quickly muttered a shrinking charm Amanda had taught her and placed the muffins in her pocket.

"Corey, did you eat all the muffins?" Amanda demanded

"No!" he said indignantly.

"Well then where'd they go?"

"How should I know?"

Emily, satisfied, said they should probably go, but as they turned to leave, Emily's foot appeared out of the cloak.

"Hey!" came Amanda's angry shout.

"RUN!" said Emily, and, not caring about the cloak now, the three of them pelted down the corridor. None of them spoke until they got back to the common room and were safely inside.

"Why—were we—running from—your—sister?" panted Elise.

"Trust me, she was mad, and when she's mad, she's _dangerous_," said Emily.

"Let's not do that again any time soon, shall we?" asked Orlando, and they all agreed. Emily took out the muffins and brought them back to their original size and they began eating them as they told Clarice what had happened.

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

AN: And that's it! Sorry it's so short, but I had serious writer's block… Hope you liked it, and REVIEW! I know I don't deserve it, but still, maybe more reviews will stimulate me to write a bit harder and update more often...

xXx SpicySugar xXx


	14. I'm Sorry

AN: I am sorry to report that this is all one very big Author's Note, and not a chapter. I DO have a somewhat-prepared speech for this, so I beg of you all to listen… or… read… or, whatever…

Okay, first of all I want to say that I know how it feels to absolutely love a story. I really do. However, it is also a common known fact that sequels are hardly ever as good as their predecessors. This fact is disproved by, say, the Harry Potter series, or the Lord Of The Rings trilogy. But, those were planned sequels in a series of events. If an author (or movie director) simply suddenly decides to write a sequel based on the number of people demanding it, the likelihood of it turning out as good as the masterpiece before it isn't that high. That is how this story worked out. Oh my, how I LOVED Me and Emily… that was probably one of the best stories I've ever written… so well written (for the most part) that pretty much all of my reviewers liked my idea for a sequel and encouraged it.

So, a while later, a sequel was posted, and my original reviewers for Me and Emily hounded on it. They soon realized it wasn't near as entertaining (per se…) as Me and Emily. I realized that too. After several months, I lost the will to write it, hence why I haven't updated in, well… a long while. Because, back when I started this story, I didn't outline it, and I forgot exactly where I wanted this story to go… so, it is with a very, very, _very_ heavy heart that I say that I must discontinue this story. It seems that so many of my other stories have come to this fate, and I have discovered the reason why… so I shall tell you my secret: _outline first_.

If you outline first, and even pre-write the entire story before posting it, you will get a feel for what the story's outcome will be and be confident that you will get the entire story posted because _you know what will happen_. The readers aren't supposed to know what will happen until it, well, happens. But if the _author_ doesn't even know what will occur later in the story, how can he/she write the story? Making it up as you go simply doesn't work anymore, except for random humor stories maybe, and even then, if one is not humorous, then how can one write a humor?

As I said, I very much hate to discontinue this, but I simply have no more will to write it. I know how it feels to realize an author is no longer going to update a story, really, I do. This is why all of my new stories now are completely outlined and in some cases pre-written. So, if you know what's good for you, you won't pine over this story too much and you'll switch over to reading Easier To Run and/or Never Say Goodbye. Both of which, might I add, are completely outlined and being updated regularly. Again, I say, I really hate to discontinue stories because I KNOW that there is a lot of people out there that were following this story and are now extremely sad/disappointed/angry/etc… and I can say, genuinely, that I'm terribly sorry…. If one should venture over to Forever Together But A World Apart, one would see an Author's Note near identical to this one…

Signing off for the last time on Emily and Amanda…

-xXx SpicySugar xXx-


End file.
